The Siblings in the Foster Home
by FictionWriter91
Summary: AU. Seeley Booth, recently divorced and looking to fill a void, becomes a registered Foster Parent. When siblings are brought to his door, he realizes he got more than he bargained for and is in over his head. But as time goes on, he becomes more involved in the mystery surrounding their mother's disappearance. Who is Dr. Temperance Brennan? Can he find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! So, we've come up with another story to write together, and we couldn't wait for The Ghost in the Baby to be completed before posting, so here goes. We hope you enjoy. We also would appreciate if you didn't jump ahead of us in the story as we've got lots planned ;) We love enthusiasm, but it makes it hard to have surprises lol. Without further ado, I Love Kol Miakelson & FictionWriter91 Productions present: The Siblings in the Foster Home.**

* * *

 **September 24, 2010**

Seeley Booth was tired. He tossed down his cell phone, feeling disgruntled. Rebecca had been rambling on about nothing again. All he had asked was if he got to have Parker that weekend. That was all. She went off on a tangent and basically implied that no, he will not be getting Parker unless he had an attitude change. An attitude change! What the hell did that even mean? Booth sighed roughly. Ever since their divorce, he was finding more and more that he had no idea why he had even married her. They had seen that stick show they were having a baby, and instinct just kicked in, so he proposed. In all honesty, he had been shocked that she had said yes. The first three years had been great. The next two were a bit difficult. He had been working a lot and so had she. They barely had time for each other. Then there were Parker's needs. The last three years had been utter hell. A lot of mean things had been said. None could be taken back. The last year was spent working out a divorce and a custody plan. Because Rebecca is Mom, she got full custody, much to Booth's chagrin. Parker was nine years old for God's sake. He should get to have a say if he wanted to see his Dad or not. Booth stood and went over to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He looked at it briefly, wondering what he was doing. Was this how he coped now? He recalled another person in his lifetime that coped this way. Feeling sick, he put the beer back. He would not become like his father. Not if he could help it. His phone rang again, and he gave it a glance. It was a number he had been hoping to see. Feeling his spirits lift, he answered.

 **Two Days Prior**

Temperance Brennan wiped her brow, feeling the sweat stick to her arm. The sun was beating on her hard. She smiled to herself. This was where she loved to be. Nothing made her feel so complete, aside from her kids. She flashed in her mind to the picture they had sent her off with of the two of them and the words "Miss U." She was over in Maluku doing what she did best, identifying remains. Daisy Wick was alongside her, humming to herself. Brennan caught sight of the big engagement ring on Daisy's finger and smiled. She was glad that Daisy and her psychologist boyfriend were getting serious. It was always a mystery to her coworkers why Brennan decided to visit a sperm bank and have a baby all on her own. She didn't regret it. She also didn't regret having her second child despite that being a complete accident from a one night stand. She didn't need to explain her reasons to anyone. She loved her kids. She actually loved being a single mom. They were getting ready to pack up when they were approached by some men. Brennan felt a slight moment of fear. Daisy even looked worried.

"I'd swallow that if I were you," she said to Daisy, gesturing to the ring. She turned to face the men. What was this all about?

 **September 24, 2010**

Nora was tapping her fingers on her desk anxiously. She really hated school. At eleven, she was discovering that she wasn't really learning all that much, and the teacher spent more time trying to keep order than do an actual lesson. She sighed. The hands on the clock were at 2:59. The last minute of the day felt like forever. She looked over at her friend, Elsie, and crossed her eyes. Elsie giggled. The bell finally went, and Nora shot out of her chair like a bullet.

"Don't forget your assignment that's due on Monday!" the teacher shouted. It was Friday, thank God. Nora and Elsie put their heads together as they walked down the halls.

"Nora!"

"Oh my God," Nora groaned, stopping. Elsie hovered, waiting. Her nine year old brother came into view.

"Nora, wait up," Dominic called. His movements were slow, and even though Nora knew he couldn't help it, it still annoyed her to no end. She had begged her mother to put them in different schools and was flat out rejected. It just wasn't fair!

"Mom is supposed to call today," Dominic said, falling into step beside her. She forced herself to walk slow. Her brother had been diagnosed with cerebral palsy a few years ago, and their mother had been ferocious about ensuring he had the best of care and opportunities to be a kid. He did exercises all the time, but he still would drop stuff periodically, and he couldn't walk very fast. The special canes didn't help. Nora felt like everyone thought her brother was constantly getting hurt. He had a hard time explaining to people what he had, and he felt embarrassed by it most of the time. Then, once people knew, they would treat Nora differently, and she hated that.

"Come on, buttmunch," Nora complained.

"It would help if you carried my bag," Dominic huffed. She took it from him reluctantly. He could go a little faster without it.

"Is your mom coming home soon?"

"Yes. Uncle Russ can only stay with us so long, and I think Cam is getting tired of picking up the slack when he's gone," Nora answered. She tried not to feel angry that her mother had decided to take off on a two month long trip. She knew her mother loved her job. She just wished that her mother had remembered about them too. She halted at the sight of the principal, her teacher and Dominic's teacher, an unfamiliar woman, and the school counsellor standing at the door, waiting for them.

"Whoa," Elsie said. "What happened?"

"What did you do?" Nora asked Dominic angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" he replied, outraged.

"Hey, kids," the principal said. "Come inside the office for a minute." Nora felt her heart sink. Something was wrong.

"Is it Uncle Russ?!" she asked, worried.

"Just come inside," he repeated, gesturing.

"Bye," Elsie said sadly, watching them go in Everyone sat down except for Nora.

"What is happening?" she demanded.

"Sweetie," her teacher started.

"Don't 'sweetie' me," Nora snapped. "Get to the point."

"Your mother is missing," the principal said softly.

"WHAT?!" both Dominic and Nora shouted. Dominic started to cry.

"I can assure you that it's being looked into, but for now, we have to find you a place to go," the principal went on.

"We have a place to go! Home! Uncle Russ is there!"

"Your Uncle Russ had to return home for an urgent matter with your cousin, Hayley. He can't take care of you at this time," the principal told them.

"Oh my God! He's abandoned us! Just like he did with Mom!" Nora shrieked.

"It's okay. We have emergency foster care homes for cases like this," the unknown woman started.

"Emergency foster care? Uh uh. No way! Dominic, say something!" Nora ordered.

"I c-can't," he sobbed.

"Cam! We can stay with Cam! She'd take us," Nora said urgently.

"Unfortunately, she still has to be cleared with us in order to know if she's a safe caregiver, and that process takes longer than five minutes, so you'll have to stay at an emergency home for tonight anyway."

"She is clear! She adopted her daughter for crying out loud! She's already been looking after us!"

"Nora, I need you to take a deep breath for me," the school counsellor said.

"Screw that!" Nora yelled.

"Nora, you need to calm down," the principal said firmly. "Now." She stood there, chest heaving, throat tightening, and feeling like she was going to throw up. Her mother was missing. Missing. That meant she could be dead. What were they going to do?!

"I'm going to take you home so you can collect some things, and then you'll be going to a foster home," the unknown lady said. "I'm Kara. I'm a social worker with Child Services."

"We don't need your services, thanks," Nora huffed.

"I'm sorry, but as a minor, you don't really have that option," Kara said sympathetically. Nora hated her already. She followed with Dominic in tow, who was still crying. As soon as the car started moving, Dominic clutched at her arm.

"I'm gonna be sick," he moaned.

"Just breathe deep," she instructed. She saw Kara looking at him in the rearview mirror. "Can you slow down? My brother gets sick in cars."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kara apologized. They both felt the car slow down a bit.

"Better?" Nora asked him.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm going to throw up, so it's a little better," he answered.

"Good," Nora nodded. Then she went back to her angry thoughts. She fumed for the entire car ride. She fumed as she collected her things, and she fumed all the way over to this strange house they were going to be living in. It turned out to be an apartment.

"This looks awfully sketchy," Nora commented as they parked.

"He is an FBI agent, I think you'll be quite safe. He checks out with us and to the community," Kara explained.

"Cops can still be mean," Nora muttered.

"He's FBI?" Dominic asked. "Cool!"

"Oh God," Nora rolled her eyes. "Is he gonna like, molest me?"

"Nora!" Kara admonished. "I can assure you that will never happen, and if it does, you are to tell me immediately no matter what you're told, understand?"

"Clearly," Nora said sarcastically. This was going to be a huge nightmare.

 **Booth**

He paced anxiously. This was his first call. These were his first foster kids. He had triple checked everything. He felt nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. What if they hated him? What if their mother was dead? What if they destroyed his home? He looked around. He didn't have a lot that he really cared about that was worth destroying, but still. Heart pounding, he waited for his doorbell to ring. When it did, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hello," Kara said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hi," he replied.

"I would like you to meet Nora and Dominic," Kara said. She stood aside to show two kids, one who looked like a volcano about to explode and another holding onto two things that appeared to be canes and looked like he was meeting Superman.

"Hi," Booth said again, nervously.

"Are you gonna molest me?" Nora asked.

"Nora!" Kara yelped.

"W-what? No!" he said loudly. He looked at Kara.

"She's a little skeptical about staying with you," Kara explained.

"I'll tell you something, I put molesters and bad guys like that away for a living," Booth told her.

"Cool!" Dominic said.

"I bite," Nora went on. "Just so you know. I also kick."

"As like a pastime?" Booth asked, trying to joke.

"No, if you try to hurt me," Nora said. "Or my brother."

"I can assure you, I will not hurt you," Booth said. This was already hard. He was panicking. His first foster kids, and they thought he was going to rape them or kill them. Great.

"In you go," Kara directed. Nora looked around.

"Kind of dumpy," she commented.

"I'm so sorry about this," Kara said to Booth quietly as Nora continued to walk around, looking. "She's just so upset about her mother missing and that her uncle couldn't look after them."

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll figure it out," Booth said, trying to reassure himself more than her. She smiled.

"Hey, mister," Dominic said. "You like comics?"

"I love comics," Booth answered. Now this guy he liked. He noticed that Dominic's legs were not fully stretched when he walked. His knees looked hunched, and he was putting most of his weight on one of his canes.

"Dominic has cerebral palsy," Kara informed him when Dominic went to join Nora. "He has a pretty routine schedule with stretches and stuff. He'll tell you all about it."

"O-okay," Booth stammered. How was he going to manage this? He knew nothing about cerebral palsy. Nothing at all.

"They are great kids," Kara promised. "If you have any troubles, please call me." She started heading for the door.

"Wait, that's it?" he asked, following her. She turned.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no manual that comes with them?" he asked hopefully. She laughed.

"Oh, Seeley. You're hysterical," she said, wiping her eyes. "No. No manual. You're a father. Just use your instincts." Then she was gone.

"Instincts," Booth said. "Sure." He turned to see them both staring at him.

"Where do we put our shit?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Booth spluttered.

"Nora! Don't be mean!"

"I'm not," Nora argued.

"She's just testing you," Dominic said to Booth. "Don't let her away with it. Swearing is not allowed. Mom said!"

"Dom! You little weasel!" Nora hissed.

"I don't appreciate foul language in my house," Booth said firmly. If she was testing him, let her see he wasn't backing down. She glared.

"Fine. Just tell me where my room is."

"Down the hall to your right," Booth said. She stormed down. He looked at Dominic. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when she's upset," Dominic answered. "Which is like all the time."

"Oh fun," Booth sighed.

"She'll come around. Eventually," Dominic smiled. "Do I have a room?"

"Yup. You get to have my son's room since he doesn't live here full time."

"You have a son? Cool!"

"I think it's cool too," Booth grinned.

"So you're really FBI?" Dominic asked.

"Sure am."

"Can you help find my mom?"

"Uh.." Booth paused. The boy looked so hopeful. "I can see what I can do, okay? Let me look into it."

"Thanks!"

Booth took him to his new room, and he watched as Dominic eased himself down on the bed.

"I get tired a lot," he explained.

"You want to rest for a bit? Before I start supper?"

"Sure."

"Okay. See you soon." Booth left, feeling a little more confident. He liked Dominic. Nora's door was shut. He debated knocking, but he decided to give it a bit. Let her cool down first. He sat on his couch feeling overwhelmed. Ready or not, he was going to do this.

* * *

 **Message from I Love Kol Miakelson:** **Dear Fans who read this 1st chapter of our new story. i want to explain why are we covering a difficult topic again. The Ghost in the Baby was inspired by Nora Šitum, and this time it's inspired by my own experience of how hard it is to function normally like go to school and hang out with people when you have to fight not just an illness, but stereotypes as well when people think you are as frail as porcelain vase. There are also mean spirited ones who say things like "you get good grades because teachers feel sorry for you" and those who say "oh you're just lazy and don't want to walk." Believe it or not, those who say these mean things exist too. So at close of this note i want to ask you all for a favor. If you see a child or young adult on crutches, don't just stare or turn away, offer help. If you don't already, tell your kids, nephews, or nieces to be kind when they see a kid that's different. Tell them to give those kids a chance, to talk to them, play with them because they are not so different after all. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth was lying in bed, wondering how he was going to get through the next...well, however long it would be before these kids were taken back. Nora refused to come out of her room all night, and Dominic went to bed early as he was exhausted. Booth sat in the living room wondering if he had made the right choice becoming a foster parent. This was a lot to take. He got up finally because hiding in bed never really did help anything. He went down the hall and found Nora and Dominic already in the kitchen. He held back to listen. He knew he shouldn't, but he was curious to see if they were talking about him. They were.

"I don't like it here," Nora was saying.

"Just give it more than twelve hours," Dominic said. "You don't even like being at home."

"Oh shut it, you little weasel," Nora hissed. "I want to be with Uncle Russ. Or Cam."

Cam? As in, Camille Saroyan? Booth was curious.

"The lady said Uncle Russ couldn't take us right now and that Cam needed to be checked out. Whatever that means," Dominic said.

"I know what she said," Nora said, exasperated.

"Well, groaning about it isn't going to help," Dominic pointed out. Booth could hear Nora get up and start walking around.

"This place is so...so military," she spit out. "Does he expect us to do push ups and stuff?"

"I doubt it," Dominic replied. "What are you doing? Nora, don't snoop!"

"Relax," Nora said. "I'm just looking." Booth heard Dominic get up and go over to her, his canes hitting the floor.

"Hey," Dominic said, surprised. "He knows Cam!"

"What? Let me see," Nora ordered. Booth knew exactly which photo they were looking at. He smiled to himself. Perhaps that would ease her mind knowing he was friends with Cam. He decided to send her a text message now to see if she could come over. Maybe her presence would help. He sent it and then stepped out from his hiding spot.

"Hey, guys," he said. Dominic gasped and dropped the picture frame. It shattered on the floor.

"Look what you did, dummy," Nora hooted. Dominic started to cry.

"I'm s-s-sorry," he stuttered. He bent to try to pick it up, but he was struggling.

"Hey, hey," Booth said, going over to him. "It's all right. Here, let me help." He salvaged the photo from the glass and went to get a broom to sweep it up. Dominic was still crying.

"Don't be such a crybaby," Nora demanded. "God."

"Hey, leave him alone," Booth ordered. He cleaned up the mess while Dominic tried to help.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's all right, Bud" Booth said. "I can get a new frame. No worries."

"I was just looking at it," Dominic whimpered. "It slipped."

"He does that a lot," Nora cut in. "Be sure to hide your valuable stuff if you don't want it broken."

"Breakfast," Booth said, changing the subject. "Who wants to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Nora said immediately. Her stomach growling in the silence afterwards said otherwise.

"I could eat," Dominic nodded. Booth went to the kitchen and opened his cupboard doors.

"I don't have a huge selection right now," he admitted. "But we can fix that later."

"Fruit Loops?" Dominic asked hopefully.

"They rot your teeth," Nora tsked.

"No they don't," Dominic argued.

"Only fruity thing I have is jam," Booth said. "Toast okay?"

"Sure," Dominic agreed. Nora sat down on the bar stool with her arms crossed. Dominic struggled to get up onto the seat, and when he finally succeeded, he turned a shade green and gripped the sides of the chair.

"You all right?" Booth asked, noticing.

"He gets scared that he's gonna fall off chairs," Nora answered for him. "He also gets nauseous a lot."

"How can I help?" Booth asked.

"I just gotta get used to the chair," Dominic grunted. He gritted his teeth, forcing his mind to believe that he was okay and wouldn't fall off. He was sure Booth thought he was nuts.

"So it's a balance thing, right?" Booth asked. The more he learned about cerebral palsy the better.

"Sort of," Dominic answered.

"Mostly," Nora snorted. "Good luck taking him in a car anywhere."

"Motion sickness," Booth said, getting it.

"Uh huh," Dominic nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll do my best to help, all right?"

"Okay."

Booth handed him the plate of toast and turned to Nora.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

"I somehow doubt that," he said. "If it makes you feel better, you can do it yourself. I won't touch anything." She contemplated this. Then she saw the bananas on his counter. He caught on.

"You want one?"

"She does," Dominic answered through his chewing. "They're her favorite."

"Dom!" Nora hissed. Her brother annoyed her to no end sometimes.

"Here," Booth said, handing her one. She refused to take it, so he set it down on the counter and slid it towards her. Then he turned around so as not to watch. After a few moments, he turned and saw she was peeling it. Success.

"Knock, knock!" a voice called. "Booth?"

"Hey! Come on in," he called back. Cam appeared around the corner. Nora almost choked on her banana.

"CAM!" she shrieked, jumping off and running to her. She hugged her tightly.

"Cam, Cam, Cam," Dominic chanted, trying to get off to join her. Booth helped him get down.

"Glad to see you're all right," she said, ruffling Dominic's hair.

"Where's Mom?" Nora asked. "Have you heard anything?" Cam's face fell.

"No, sweetie, I haven't," she admitted. She looked at Booth over their heads. "I think the FBI is involved now."

"Booth's FBI!" Dominic cried. "He can help!"

"He will probably be put on the case," Cam agreed. "Right?"

"Most likely," Booth agreed.

"Then go! Go find her!" Nora urged.

"I can't just leave you and do it right now. It's Saturday," Booth said.

"Cam can watch us," Nora begged. "Please, Cam!"

"I can't today, darlin'," Cam said, bending down. "Monday we will all get a good start at it okay?"

"No! Monday is two days from now. Mom could be dead by then," Nora said. Dominic started to cry at this.

"Okay, let's not upset your brother today, all right? We will find your Mom, Nora. I promise," Cam said. She avoided looking at Booth. She knew the possibility of finding someone and them not being alive.

"Can we live with you?" Nora asked.

"I have a meeting with your social worker on Monday," Cam said. "Even if she says yes, I still can't have you full time. You'd have to switch between Booth and me."

"I like Booth," Dominic nodded, grinning at him. Booth felt a tiny thrill a this. He must be doing something right, then.

"Nora?" Cam prodded.

"He's okay," Nora said begrudgingly.

"My stretching!" Dominic said suddenly, remembering.

"Cancelled for today," Cam finished for him. "You can go tomorrow. We agreed you should have the day off considering."

"Okay," Dominic agreed. He was all right with that. Those stretches hurt sometimes.

"Here," Cam said, handing Booth a folder. "Some information and his schedule."

"Thanks," Booth replied.

"I gotta go," Cam said. "Michelle needs to be dropped off, and I've got some things to do today."

"Please come back," Nora begged.

"I will," Cam laughed, kissing her forehead. "You are in very, very good hands here. I promise."

"How do you know Booth?" Dominic asked.

"Well, since kids," Cam answered. "We go way back. I'm sure he could tell you all about it when I'm gone." She stood, getting ready to leave. Both kids hung back while Booth followed her to the door.

"You're in for a treat," Cam said, her eyes sparkling. "Nora pretty much has no filter."

"I noticed," Booth chuckled.

"Dom is sweet. He aims to please. He gets hard on himself, though, so keep an eye on that. Boost his self-esteem."

"You got it."

"Call if you need me, okay? I'll try to be available as much as possible. The Jeffersonian is working with what we have, which is bare minimum," Cam sighed.

"You knew her?"

"She worked at the lab with us."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"She's the best, Booth. I can't see how this happened or why."

"I will figure it out."

"I know you will," she smiled, giving him a sideways hug. "Just don't take too long."

 **The Next Day**

Booth watched as the physio therapist pressed on Dominic's legs. He winced. It looked ultra painful, and by the way Dominic was gritting his teeth, he got the feeling the kid was really doing his best not to make a sound.

"There we go," the therapist said. "All finished for today." The whole procedure looked complicated, but Booth could see how this was helping Dominic to stand straighter and not put all his wait on his tiptoes all the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school," Dominic said, getting into a sitting position.

"Do I pay you...?" Booth asked.

"Oh no," the therapist said, waving her hand. "It's taken care of."

"Really?"

"Yea. Dr. Brennan saved my husband's life. I'm doing these on the house."

"Wow. You're very kind."

"I'd be a widow otherwise," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Booth said.

"It's Grace," she smiled, holding out her hand. Booth shook it.

"Seeley Booth," he replied.

"Until next time," she said, bobbing her head. Booth and Dominic walked out together. The car ride over had been interesting, but no vomiting had occurred. He hoped this could continue. He drove slow and tried not to take corners quickly. He helped the little guy in and buckled him up.

"Thanks," Dominic said. Booth got into the driver's seat and put it into gear.

"Here we go," he said. They were going to get some groceries before heading home. Nora was with her friend, Elsie, so he didn't have to worry about her. Booth examined Dominic in the rearview mirror. He was curious.

"Who's your dad?" he asked. "You remind me of someone."

"My Dad is dead," Dominic answered flatly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never met him. He dated my Mom only shortly."

Booth didn't know what to say about that. He got thinking about Nora next.

"Is your sister's father alive?"

"I think so," Dominic replied. "He's not in our lives, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know," Dominic said thoughtfully. Booth let it drop for now. He wondered just what kind of life Dr. Temperance Brennan had had.

 **Monday**

"Here's the file," Jones said, slapping it down onto his desk. Booth stared at it. The photo of the woman on the front was breathtaking and oddly familiar. He shook his head. Of course she looked familiar. She looked like Nora, who was living in his house. He had dropped the kids off at their school that morning and introduced himself to their teachers and principal. He figured they should know who the kids were staying with. Oddly enough, it was the same school Parker went to, but he hadn't seen him. Then he got thinking that perhaps he had seen Brennan there in passing while picking Parker up at times.

"Maluku Islands," Booth mused, flipping through the file.

"Yea. It was a two month trip. Daisy Wick is also missing, her colleague," Jones went on. "She is currently engaged to our one and only Dr. Sweets."

"What?!"

"Booth!" Sweets said as if on cue. "Thank God you're on this case! You gotta find her!" He was flushed and out of breath. He also looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably the case.

"You know these two?" Booth asked.

"Dr. Brennan was a patient of mine for a bit," Sweets replied. "And Daisy...Daisy is the love of my life."

"We'll find her, mate," Jones said, slapping Sweets' back.

"What were they doing in Maluku?" Booth asked when Sweets sat down.

"Digging up corpses I think," he answered. "They weren't too specific on that."

"Dr. Brennan identifies remains?"

"She does."

"Then that's probably what they were doing," Booth concluded.

"I hear you're the foster parent for her children," Sweets said.

"I am."

"There's something you should know about Nora," he went on.

"What's that?"

"She is a product of a sperm donor," Sweets replied. Booth froze.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Dr. Brennan wanted a child without having a father in the picture. That's due to abandonment issues, which I'm sure you'll get into when you ask for access to my file on her. Anyway, Nora knows this, I think, and her anger issues stem from not having a father in her life. That's my opinion anyway. Do you need access to Dr. Brennan's file?" Sweets finished.

"All I would need to know is if someone was threatening her," Booth said. He mentally stored away the tidbit about Nora. It made sense that she'd be hostile with him. He was a guy.

"Um, no. I don't believe she has ever disclosed that to me," Sweets said. "I mean, the locals over there can be intimidating. I didn't think they'd actually hurt them, though."

"I'm gonna get in touch with the authorities over there today," Booth said. "But what I want to know is, do you know anything about Dominic's father?"

"No. We never discussed that. I assumed Dominic was another sperm donor baby."

"He told me his father was dead," Booth said. Sweets looked taken aback.

"So maybe not then," Sweets presumed. "Hmm. This is interesting. She never said she had a meaningful relationship with anyone before."

"Sometimes, you don't need a meaningful relationship to get pregnant," Booth told him, giving him a look.

"Huh? Oh!" Sweets said, catching on. "Oh. Poor Dr. Brennan."

"Let me get to work, Sweets," Booth said before he could ramble on again. "I'll give you an update when I have one."

"Thank you, Booth," Sweets said, getting up. "I know you'll find them."

"Yea," Booth agreed. That seemed to be the general consensus, but what if he couldn't? He tried not to think about that.

...

Booth found himself standing out in front of the sperm donor bank. He felt slight deja vu as he walked through the front doors. He needed some answers. Perhaps Nora's father found out who his child was and wanted to be involved. He doubted things would get nasty, but it was worth looking into.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan's file," Booth said, showing her his badge.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's confidential."

"I know. You see, she's missing on another continent, and I am in charge of finding her. I need to know everything about her to see if there is anyone anywhere who has threatened her."

"You think by finding the father of her baby you'll find answers?" the receptionist asked.

"Why yes, Susan," he said, reading her name tag. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Give him the file," a man said behind Susan.

"You are?"

"The manager. Steve. Take the file. We loved Dr. Brennan. She also has helped us reunite children to donors when they had no family left."

"You can do that?" Booth asked, surprised.

"If the donor has checked off 'yes' to future contact by their offspring, yes," Steve replied.

"Interesting," Booth nodded. Susan dug in the drawer and handed him the file.

"Good luck, Agent," Steve said. "Bring her home. She's one of a kind."

"Thanks," Booth said, holding up the file in a salute. He had some reading to do.

 **Nora & Dominic **

It was lunchtime. Nora hated that her brother always came and sat with her and Elsie. There was no one else he wanted to hang out with. Most kids picked on him anyway or laughed at his canes. Nora would get angry and mouth off when they started in on her brother, which always ended up in writing lines after school. Who knew that defending your brother ended up in punishment? She didn't know if her mother knew.

"How's foster life treating you?" Elsie asked them, biting into her sandwich.

"It's hell," Nora answered.

"Stop swearing," Dominic said.

"I can say what I want. It's a free country," Nora scoffed.

"My mom knows your foster dad. She says he's hot," Elsie giggled.

"Ew," Nora groaned.

"He's going to help find Mom," Dominic chimed in.

"I've heard he's the best," Elsie nodded. "According to my mom anyway, but she might be biased."

"I hope he finds her soon," Nora sighed. She didn't know how much longer she could take living with Booth. He was all right, she guessed. She just wanted to be back home.

"He asked about my Dad," Dominic said quietly. Nora froze. If he asked about his dad, then he'd wonder about hers. Nora knew she had no father, technically. Her mother had gone to a bank and got her from there. That was the story anyway. She hoped he wouldn't go digging and hope to reunite her with her biological father. That was something she never wanted. It was just her, her brother, and her mom. She liked it that way.

 **Booth**

He stared at the paper. 0548731. The number glared up at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It seemed like yesterday now, but it had been 12 years ago that he had needed to make some money and had given samples to the sperm bank for a few extra bucks. It seemed easy enough. He hadn't really thought about any kids coming out of it, despite the fact that it was a sperm bank. He looked at Brennan's file now and swallowed hard. She had gone to the bank. She had picked out his file. She had had his kid.

Nora was his biological daughter.

* * *

 **Ooohh what a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for our next chapter!**

 **P.S. We would like to make it clear that the symptoms of Dom's cerebral palsy are based on one person's experience and not everyone's. It is different for each person.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nora was his daughter. Holy shit. Booth's brain was on fire. The more he thought about it, the more he could see a little bit of Parker in her facial features, but not much. She had taken more after her mother. What was he going to do?! He couldn't just waltz up to her and say, "Guess what? I'm your Daddy!" That would never fly. She'd probably kick him in the nards to boot. He closed Brennan's file and tapped it with his fingers. Obviously he didn't kidnap her, so there was no point in looking into this further. He took the file back inside, and Steve retrieved it from him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"And then some," Booth answered, turning and walking away. Steve frowned until he looked at the number and decided to cross reference it to the donor. He started laughing. Seeley Booth. The man who was just in here was the father of Brennan's baby. What a small world! No wonder the man looked faint.

...

"Sweets, I gotta talk to you," Booth said. Sweets was distracted.

"Did you get a lead?" he asked, getting excited. Booth winced.

"Well...no. It's more of a psychology question."

"Oh," Sweets said, his hope dying immediately. "About?"

Booth paused. Did he really want to tell Sweets?

"Just how angry is Nora about not having a dad around?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Sweets answered. "I never talked to her directly. Dr. Brennan made the assumption her daughter was craving a male father figure, but she never concluded it for me. I assumed that meant Nora was angry."

"Lots of guesswork, huh?"

"It's not guesswork," Sweets huffed.

"I'm gonna need her file," Booth said hurriedly before Sweets could object any further. "I need to see if there are any other threats."

"I would have noticed them," Sweets said, affronted.

"Yes, yes, just give it to me," Booth ordered. Sweets went into his drawer and pulled out a medium sized file. He handed it to Booth carefully.

"You should know that Dr. Brennan is a brilliant woman," Sweets told him. "But she's also reserved and collected. She thinks differently. The only exception is her two children. She's like a different person with them around."

"Thanks," Booth said, nodding. He turned to leave.

"Do you think they're dead?" Sweets asked, making him stop in the doorway. Booth didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see the look on Sweets' face.

"I don't make guesses until I have evidence," Booth answered, looking at him finally. Sweets bowed his head.

"I understand."

"Chin up, Sweets. My gut says they'll be all right."

Booth left then, feeling the words from Brennan's file burn in his hand. He wanted to know this woman more. He felt that if he could know her, he would know where to find her.

 **Nora**

She was tapping her foot impatiently when Booth arrived to pick them up. Dominic struggled to his feet and hobbled over to the car. Booth opened the door and helped him in.

"You're late," Nora snapped, standing there with crossed arms.

"I was doing work on finding your mother," he answered. She opened and closed her mouth. She guessed she couldn't harass him if he was trying to help find their mom. She climbed inside without any further comments. Dominic was shaky and made some gasping noises during the drive, but thankfully, he wasn't sick. Nora hated when he threw up. It made her want to as well. Booth was quiet as they went inside.

"No butt kissing today?" she asked him. He glared in return. She cringed inside. She had crossed a line, and she knew it.

"Young lady, if you want to be treated with respect, then you need to treat others with respect," Booth told her.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Go do your homework," he instructed. She obliged. She set up at the kitchen table where he could observe her working. Dominic went to his room to do his. After a while, Nora looked up to see Booth studying her.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away. She felt uncomfortable.

"Is my mom dead?" she asked. He had that look on his face, the one that said he had bad news and didn't know how to deliver it.

"I have not heard one way or another, Nora," Booth replied, rubbing his face with his hand. "We are still looking into it."

"Did you find anything today?"

"I've been going through her session notes with Dr. Sweets."

Nora visibly froze. He had read her mother's therapy sessions? Then he would know...

"Can I ask you about your father?" he asked, reading her mind.

"I don't have one," she replied. "Never knew one. Mom said I was her gift when she needed it the most." She decided to be vague. Maybe he didn't really know where she had really come from.

"I see," Booth said quietly. He fidgeted.

"I'm just fine without one," she added. He flinched. She peered at him curiously.

"Did your mom ever talk about being afraid of anyone?"

Nora thought hard. She couldn't think of any until...

"She never said anything, but after Dominic was born, she was extra cautious and always looking over her shoulder," Nora told him. She had only been two, but she remembered the fear.

"Hmm," Booth said. "Dominic said his father was dead."

"Yea. That happened about two years later. She's been fine ever since."

"So you might say she was afraid of Dominic's father," Booth confirmed.

"I dunno. I'm not the FBI," Nora said, huffing.

"What did he die from?" Booth asked.

"I think she said an overdose," Nora replied matter-of-factly. Booth didn't respond, but he took in the information.

"Did she ever say his name?"

"No."

Booth looked annoyed, but he didn't press.

"Thanks, kid," he said, getting up and going over to his laptop to work. Nora watched him. She wondered what it was that he didn't tell her.

 **The Next Day**

Booth was watching Dominic's physio therapist work him hard. The boy was ultra tough. Booth had to give him credit. He didn't think he could endure that kind of movements if he was in Dominic's position. The therapist rubbed some cream on his legs after their walk and get him settled on the floor. Dominic was to keep his chin lowered and hold his leg up for as long as he could. He did this for a while until the therapist moved him to the couch and had him cross his arms behind his back and try to lift his legs. When he couldn't go any higher, the therapist would lift them for him. Dominic was constantly slouching and straightening. He was doing his best to keep his back poker straight.

"You're doing great," Booth encouraged. Dominic smiled weakly. It was after school, and Booth could tell the boy was tired mentally and now physically. No wonder he slept so well. Booth was a tad jealous.

"Okay, that's enough for today," the therapist said, releasing Dominic's leg. "Great job today, bud. I'll see you tomorrow." Booth helped Dominic get his crutches and helped him walk to the door.

"You have a lot of determination," Booth noted just as they exited.

"My Mom paid a lot for the surgery, so it's up to me to make sure it actually works," Dominic replied. "I refuse to let her down." Booth felt that Brennan wouldn't worry about something like that, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So, my son is coming over tonight," Booth said casually. "Parker." Dominic tried not to show his disappointment. Parker had been a witness to some of his bullying. He never joined in, but he didn't jump in to help either. Dominic understood this...sort of.

"The boy who's room I'm staying in?" Dominic asked. He didn't want to show how disappointed he was.

"Yea. He's nine too. Actually, he should be in some of your classes," Booth went on.

"I know of him," Dominic finally said.

"That's great," Booth grinned. "Well, I hope you guys hit it off."

"Yea, me too," Dominic said absently. He was feeling nervous now. Booth didn't notice. He was too busy anxiously thinking about how Parker was going to react to Dominic as well as the conversation he was going to have with Cam in about half an hour.

...

"You're WHAT?!" Cam asked, exploding. Booth had finished telling her that he was Nora's father. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He had to tell someone.

"I don't know what to do," Booth admitted, rubbing his neck. She gaped at him.

"You...you...I..." she started. She blew air out of her lips. "This is unbelievable."

"I know."

"She's going to freak out."

"I know. It's why I'm not saying anything yet."

"When are you going to?"

"I don't even know if I should," Booth said truthfully. "She was quite adamant she did not want a father."

"That's the hurt talking," Cam explained. "She gets jealous when she sees girls with their daddies playing or spending time together. She thinks she can fool me, but I'm not stupid."

"Were you cleared by the social worker?"

"I was, but Seeley, it's hard for me to have them and Michelle. Nora gets her all riled up sometimes for no reason, and it's a lot of work keeping up with Dominic's schedule."

"The odd weekend then?"

"I can do that," Cam nodded. "Michelle is usually with friends."

"Is she ever going to like me?" Booth asked. Cam chuckled.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you find her mom."

 **Later**

Booth picked up Parker from Rebecca's, and they were on their way to his place. Booth felt anxious, and he wasn't sure why. Parker had a million questions about Nora and Dominic. He had a vague recollection of them from school. Booth hoped he wouldn't be rude about Dominic's crutches. Booth had to pick them up from Elsie's house. He knew Dominic would be starving for some male companionship by now. Once they arrived and Dominic was in the car with Nora in the front seat in a stony silence, Booth felt himself draw a breath. Parker had showed recognition and then fear. Booth dreaded finding out what his son had done to Dominic, if anything. At his apartment, Nora stormed to her room without a word, and Parker, Booth, and Dominic made their way to the living room. Booth had arranged the bedroom to suit both boys. He desperately hoped they would get along. An hour later, when everyone was winding down for the night and Booth was sitting at the table, he heard yelling.

"Freak!"

Rushing to the boys' bedroom, he halted in the doorway. Dominic was crying. Parker looked mad. Nora was making it worse...as usual.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"Dom broke Parker's glass figurine," Nora said, smirking. "He's such a clumsy dopehead."

"I am not!" Dominic shouted.

"Hey, it's all right," Booth said.

"No, it's not," Parker argued. "Grandma gave it to me, and she's not here anymore." Rebecca's mother had been an avid figurine collector. Parker shared this delight.

"I'm sorry, bud," Booth said. "I'll try to find you a new one."

"You won't find it," Parker muttered.

"I'm really sorry," Dominic said. He had his hands in front of him, holding them tightly as though releasing them would cause everything to break and smash.

"Clumsy idiot," Nora growled. "Breaking everything. You're useless, you know that?"

"Hey," Booth said sharply. "That's enough. Go to your room. Parker, grab the dustpan. Dom, stop crying, all right? These things happen." He tried to soothe the boy, but it was futile.

"He h-h-hates me," Dominic stuttered, wiping his eyes. "He doesn't like me."

"Nonsense," Booth scoffed. Parker returned with the dustpan and a broom. "Parker, you like Dominic, right? This was just an accident."

"Yea, whatever," Parker shrugged. He didn't elaborate any further. Booth felt frustrated now. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"Loser!" Nora called from her room.

"Stop that!" Booth shouted back. He needed to find a better way to shut her down and fast. She was killing Dom's self-esteem faster than poison to a flower.

"Dad, can I go home?" Parker asked. Booth froze. What?

"Um, no, bud. Your mom is busy. You gotta stay here."

"All right," Parker sighed. Booth watched as his son grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went out to the couch.

"I told you," Dominic stated.

"Oh no," Booth started.

"Don't," Dominic stopped him, using his cane. "Let him do what he wants. Don't force him to like me. He has to do it on his own."

"How did you get so wise?" Booth asked, looking down at him.

"I don't know," Dominic shrugged.

"Okay, but if he's not friendly in the morning, we have to figure something out, okay?"

"Okay."

Booth felt anger towards his son then. How could his own flesh and blood be so indifferent and mean to Dominic? They were going to have a chat, and soon.

 **Brennan**

It was dark. She couldn't move or speak. She had no idea where she was or what day they were on. There was a sliver of light, but not enough to see. She thought about the kids. They would be worried by now. She hoped her brother was caring for them. Her father was still estranged to them. Cam was busy but did what she could. She just hoped they were safe. Then she remembered something else.

 _Daisy._

She craned her neck hard. Daisy was not there with her anymore. She couldn't call out for her either. She was here all alone.

Daisy was gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! It might be a bit before the next update as the next few weeks are hectic for both of us. We will do our best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Parker?" Booth said, sitting down on the couch beside his son, who was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Can I ask what happened back there?"

"Nothing happened."

"I beg to differ," Booth said. "You were mean to Dominic. Why did you do that?"

"He broke my favorite figurine from Grandma!"

"Keep your voice down," Booth ordered. "Look, I know he broke something special of yours, but he didn't do it on purpose. Parker, you do realize that Dominic has cerebral palsy, right? He has a little more difficulty than you and I. His hands aren't as strong as ours."

"I know it was an accident," Parker mumbled.

"Then why did you get so mean?" Booth asked. He had heard what his son had shouted at Dominic before he got there. It hadn't been nice.

"It just slipped out," Parker replied. "Dad, he's the laughingstock at school. All the other kids say mean things about them."

"So that means you have to too, right? If they all robbed a store, would you do it too?" Booth challenged, raising his brow. Parker cringed.

"Well, no," he started.

"Then why is it okay to be mean to another kid?"

"I don't know."

"Dominic is not a 'freak,'" Booth corrected, using Parker's word and glaring at his son. "He is a human being just like us. He was unfortunate enough to get a disease that limits him. That doesn't make him any different, just more challenged, and let me tell you, Dominic is a tough cookie. I have seen him in physio therapy. He is not one to break easily. That doesn't mean that your words don't hurt him." Parker hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Parker whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Booth said. He gestured to Dominic's room. Parker sighed, getting up. Booth watched him go, and he hoped that his son had learned a valuable lesson.

 **Dominic**

He was lying on his bed trying not to cry. Parker's term of "freak" wasn't a new one. He'd heard that lots. He had also been called a retard, cane boy, crybaby, and other much worse things. He didn't like to think about them. He felt bad that Booth had witnessed his own son using the words of the bullies from school. He hoped Parker wouldn't get into too much trouble. He knew Parker was just trying to stay on neutral ground and not get beat up himself.

"Hey," Parker said from the doorway. Dominic turned his head to look at him.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I called you a freak," Parker apologized. He stood there, looking awkward.

"It's all right," Dominic said. "I know you're stuck knowing what to think of me."

"That's the thing," Parker interrupted. "I don't think anything. You're another kid."

"Another kid with canes. I'm a target. It's okay," Dominic assured him.

"No, it's not," Parker argued. "I know better. I should be defending you, not joining in with the others. I'm just..."

"Scared," Dominic finished.

"Yea," Parker nodded.

"They'll beat you up too," Dominic said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh," Parker agreed. "But a part of me doesn't care."

"That's nice of you," Dominic smiled. Parker laughed a little.

"I'm sorry we didn't get off to a good start," Parker said. "It's just weird, my Dad being a foster parent. I didn't know how to take it all. Can we be friends?"

"You...you want to?" Dominic asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe it. Parker Booth wanted to be his friend. He didn't really have friends.

"I want to," Parker confirmed. "I should have from the beginning."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are now," Dominic beamed. He saw Booth slip away from the door. He was sure the man had a huge grin on his face.

 **The Next Day-Booth**

Booth couldn't help but smile to himself as he cooked breakfast the next morning. The boys had been giggling and playing some kind of card game until he had to tell them to go to bed. It was Wednesday, which meant Nora had guitar lessons after school. Booth had been surprised to learn she even played. She seemed more like a drum person with all that pent up aggression. As he was thinking this, Nora appeared from her room and scuffed over to the table, sitting with a heavy thud. She looked a little teary.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"You know, I am a pretty good listener," Booth went on.

"It's nothing, okay? God. Leave me alone," Nora snapped.

"Be nice," Dominic said, joining her. He struggled onto the chair. Booth watched as he closed his eyes for a moment to get his bearings. He wished he could make sitting on a chair easier for the boy. Parker was the last to arrive.

"Cool! Pancakes," he grinned.

"Yup," Booth grinned back. "With chocolate chips." Nora abruptly got up then and ran to her room. Dominic swallowed hard.

"What's up with her?" Parker asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Booth asked Dominic.

"No. It's just...Mom made chocolate chip pancakes as a special treat for us," he answered sadly. Booth's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Have you ever been trapped in a cage with a wolverine?" Dominic asked.

"Erm...no," Booth said slowly.

"I advise against it," Dominic said solemnly.

"Wolverine," Parker chuckled.

"It was what Uncle Russ called her," Dominic shared. Booth bit back laughter. It was a very fitting description of Nora at times. He went against Dominic's advice and went to Nora's room after serving them their pancakes.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever."

He pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed face down. He could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about the pancakes."

"How could you? We never told you."

"I know."

"Look, I don't need your sympathy," Nora said, lifting her head up to glare at him.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know this is hard for you and you miss your Mom. I really am trying to find her, Nora. I promise."

Nora didn't respond. She simply put her head back down into her arms. Booth twisted his mouth, looking at her. He had no idea how to break through to this kid. Maybe he'd get Cam to take her out for dinner or something. Maybe she needed a woman to help her feel better.

"It's time for school," Booth said after a while. She only nodded in reply. Booth got up after a few minutes and left. It was time to get the other two ready for school too.

 **Later-Nora**

"Why are you so mean to Booth?"

Nora knew Cam was waiting for a response. The two were at an ice cream parlor where Cam had decided to take her after her guitar lessons. Booth had obviously called her in, and Nora knew why. He wasn't equipped to handle her himself. Nora didn't know how to answer Cam's question because she honestly didn't know why she was so mean to him.

"Nora?" Cam prompted.

"I'm just angry," Nora finally replied.

"You wanted to be with your uncle," Cam nodded.

"Yea. I don't know Booth at all. He tries so hard, and I just don't want to..." Nora stopped suddenly. She didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it real.

"You don't want to get close to him or have a connection because you'll lose him," Cam finished for her. Nora looked up at her, surprised.

"How did you...?"

"I know you, Nora. You secretly wish you had a father, and you refuse to get close to any other man your mother knows or you meet because you fear they will be ripped away from you like Jamie was."

"He was nothing," Nora said quickly. The smallest memory she had of Dominic's father was stuck in her mind. She had been two going on three when he had been around, and she had really liked him. He treated her like his own child even after Dominic was born. Then suddenly, he was gone. Dead. Nora had never wanted to feel that way again, so having no father was the better solution. When Booth had poked around about Dominic's father, she hadn't been completely truthful. She didn't want to talk about him because it hurt too much.

"You loved Jamie like he was your dad," Cam said softly. "I know you did."

"Jamie is dead, so it doesn't matter anymore," Nora said stiffly.

"In your heart, you wish you had a father," Cam went on.

"No. I don't."

"Nora..."

"Stop! Cam, I don't need a dad. I just need my mom," Nora whimpered. Cam went joined her on her bench seat and pulled her in close. Nora started to cry then. Cam rocked her until Nora had stopped. Despite Nora saying she didn't want a father, Cam knew she really did. She wished she could tell Nora about Booth, but she knew now was not the time.

 **Booth**

He was reading Brennan's file from Sweets, and he was learning a lot about her father. He and her mother had abandoned her and Russ when she was fifteen, and she had been in the foster care system herself. He felt sad for her then, especially after reading that her mother's remains had been found years later. That meant her father was still alive somewhere. Booth pondered this. Could the people after her father be involved in this? He wondered how hard it would be to find Max Keenan and ask him some questions.

 **Elsewhere**

Daisy's head hurt incredibly. She kept regulating her breathing so as not to have a panic attack. She squeezed her fists tight. She hated leaving without Brennan, but she couldn't get to her. She still was in shock that she had even gotten away. It was mostly a mistake on her captors' part. They had briefly released her from her bonds, and she had taken her shot. They misjudged how fast she could run. She shivered now. She had stowed away on a ship, and it was cold. She had no idea where it was going, but it was better than where she had been. Once they arrived at their destination, she would get help. She didn't really trust the people on this boat. The woman who had helped her aboard didn't speak English, but she had taken sympathy upon Daisy and hid her away. She had looked frightened doing it, though. Daisy didn't want to get her in trouble. She figured the others wouldn't be so nice. She hunkered down, trying not to cry.

"I'll come back, Dr. Brennan," she whispered fiercely in the darkness. "I will come back to save you."

...

The man listened on the phone as he was told about the situation. The one girl had gotten away. He nodded to himself. That could be taken care of. He knew where she was going. Then he heard the words:

"Do you want us to kill the doctor?"

"No," he said sharply. "She stays alive until I get down there." He hung up abruptly. People could be so crude sometimes, and stupid. He wanted to kill her himself. Temperance Brennan was not going to interfere with his life any more. Not on his watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Booth**

He stood outside the door wondering if he was doing the right thing. Brennan's case notes indicated she wanted nothing to do with her father and certainly didn't want him around the kids. On the other hand, her father had been a notorious criminal, so perhaps that's why she had disappeared. He finally knocked. The door was pulled open to reveal a middle aged man looking back at him.

"Yea?" Max asked.

"Are you Max?"

"Yea?"

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. Can I come in?"

"No."

"It's about your daughter," Booth said, catching the door before it slammed. Max paused.

"What about her?"

"She's missing."

Max didn't make a sound right away, but Booth could tell he was surprised and worried.

"Fine," he agreed eventually. He turned to let Booth inside. He led him to the living room. The apartment was small and a little bit dingy, but Booth tried not to look around. There was a smell of burnt pasta, which was making his stomach recoil.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" he asked. He knew full well as it was in the case notes, but he was testing Max.

"Three years ago when I went to court for murder charges."

"She was angry that you got off?"

"I suppose."

"You didn't remain in contact?"

"I tried. She wouldn't have it. I still haven't met my grandchildren," Max sighed. "She won't let me see them. She thinks I'll rub off on them."

"But that life is behind you now, right?" Booth prodded.

"Of course! I'm clean now," Max said.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?"

"They're dead," Max replied matter of factly.

"Dead?"

"Yea. That was the murder charges I was talking about."

"But you didn't do it?"

"According to the court, no," Max answered smugly. Booth knew damn well the man had committed the murder now. No wonder Brennan was upset with him.

"Okay, well, thank you for your time," Booth said, turning to go.

"Wait, wait, wait," Max said, following him. "She's missing?"

"Thank you for your time," Booth said again.

"Aw that ain't right," Max told him as they reached the door. "You can't just tell me my daughter is missing and then run off. Who's looking after the kids?!"

"I am," Booth said.

"You are?!" Max spluttered.

"I am a foster parent," Booth explained. "So yes, I am."

"I can look after them!"

"Not in your life," Booth snorted. He opened the door.

"I can help!" Max shouted after him. Booth raised a hand to wave back at him. He hurried to his car. He wasn't exactly sure what he had accomplished by coming here other than to learn none of Max's enemies were after Brennan. He was back at square one. He would have to go to her place of work and find out more about her recent and past cases. Maybe someone was angry with her from that. He looked at his watch. Cam would be finished her after school snack with Nora. It was time for him to return home.

 **Dominic**

Parker had asked Rebecca if Dominic could join them to the library after school that day, and Dominic couldn't have been more thrilled when she had said yes. She had given him a look he couldn't discern, though, but if it was like anyone else, she didn't know how to take him the way he was. He assumed Parker had told her about him, so she obviously knew he had cerebral palsy. She was kind enough to help him into the car, though, but she limited her conversation with him. It was like she was afraid she'd catch it from him or something. When they got to the library, Rebecca let them wander the kids' section while she sat at a computer. Parker and Dominic were giggling over book titles and their favorite stories that the other hadn't read yet. That's when a group of boys came in, and Dominic knew they were headed for trouble.

"It's Curly and the Freak," one snickered. Adam. He was the meanest. Dominic flinched.

"How original," Parker said sarcastically. "Yes, Adam, I have curly hair. Big deal."

"Shut up," Adam snarled. Another boy, Glen, swiped one of Dominic's canes. Dominic was trying to balance himself without it. It was very difficult. He knew he was going to fall any second.

"Hey!" a man said, coming into view suddenly. Glen dropped the cane, and all five boys backed up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Adam said sweetly.

"Oh sure," the man sneered sarcastically. "I saw what you were doing. I thought I'd give you a chance to own up. Looks like I was wrong to think you'd be honest."

"And who are you?" Adam demanded, acting cocky.

"I work here, that's who I am. I will see to it that you get banned if I ever see this kind of behavior again," the man went on. Adam paled a little. His four friends scattered then, leaving him alone.

"Apologize," the man ordered.

"Sorry," Adam muttered. He took off then. The man bent down and picked up Dominic's cane and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Dominic said gratefully.

"Yea, thanks," Parker nodded.

"If these boys bother you ever again, you tell me okay?" the man directed.

"Okay," the both said.

"I'm Cole," the man told them. "Just ask for me."

"I'm Dominic."

"Parker."

"Nice to meet you," Cole said, shaking their hands. He smiled then. "I'll let the librarian know what happened and have the staff keep an eye out for them from now on."

"Thanks, Cole," Dominic grinned. They went on with choosing the books they wanted to read before Rebecca found them.

"You ready?" she asked. They nodded. She was looking at her phone.

"Is Dad picking Dom up?" Parker asked.

"I'm meeting him at a restaurant," Rebecca answered. She didn't really talk to Seeley that much anymore. All she heard in her mind when she saw him was him telling her she was a cold-hearted, mean, stupid witch. Her words back hadn't been any better. If they could avoid talking altogether, they would. There was just too much anger and bitterness there.

 **Nora**

Cam had dropped her off after their visit, and she was waiting for Booth to come home. She was pondering on how to tell Booth that Dominic's father wasn't a bad guy, that her mother wasn't afraid of him. It would take away her credibility, though, unless she told Booth why she had fibbed. It hurt so bad to know that Jamie was gone from her life. She closed her eyes, trying to remember his face. She couldn't. It had been so long ago...

"You all right?" Booth asked, coming in then. "You look upset."

"I'm okay," she said quickly. She watched as he set down his phone, keys, and wallet on the counter before going into his bedroom. She heard his door shut, indicating he was changing. She decided to make her move. She hurried over to his phone, opening it. She had seen him enter his code enough times to remember what it was. She scrolled through his recent messages that just happened to be open already, looking for evidence that he was indeed working on her mother's case. Since he wasn't talking to her about it, she was going to find out on her own. What she found instead was enough to make her stop breathing for 30 seconds.

 **You gotta tell her** , Cam had wrote five minutes earlier.

 **Can't. She'll never believe it and will hate me more** , Booth had wrote back. Nora scrolled further.

 **You are her biological father, Seeley. She deserves to know**.

 **I will find a time. Just not right now...it's all too soon.**

"So, I was thinking pizza," Booth's voice was saying. Nora dropped his phone and slid it back to where it was. She was sitting innocently with her hands folded when he came into view.

"Pizza. Sure," Nora agreed. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Booth was her father?! Booth?! She felt like she was going to throw up. He picked up his phone, missing her flinch. He sighed and put it back down. Nora froze. Was he going to tell her now?

"Grab your coat. I know a great place," he said. She obeyed. Dominic was hanging out with Parker and Parker's mom at the library, so she figured they'd either pick him up or meet him at the restaurant. Nora kept playing over and over in her mind the scenario of Booth telling her who he was, and she didn't know how she would react. She was in denial still that it was even the truth. She had no idea how to find out for sure, though. How did he find out? She swallowed hard. How was she going to keep this inside until he told her?

 **Elsewhere**

Feeling a bit dazed, Brennan lifted her head to see her captors come in. It was time for food again. They only fed her once a day, and she could feel herself growing weaker. Today, though, she was going to escape.

"Come on," the one said, yanking her upright. Today, he made a mistake. Today, he didn't protect his area like he usually did. She kicked out and head butted.

"Hey!" the other cried, aiming his gun. Brennan managed to get a hold of the gun from the first man's holster and fired at the second guy. Then she fired at the first guy. She found his knife and cut open her bonds. She removed her gag and cut the bonds around her feet last. She was shaking. She had just murdered two people in order to save her own life. She was no better than her father. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about it. She ducked out of the back door of the shack and hurried into the forest. She remembered to take the bag of food with her at least. She was getting off this damn island even if it killed her.

 **Daisy**

The boat landed on the mainland of Indonesia, and she managed to sneak off without being seen. Daisy knew she needed cover and fast. She had no idea how she was going to get back to the US from here, but she needed to disguise herself first. She found a woman selling dye and clothing in the street, and lucky for Daisy, she could speak the woman's language. She explained she was in danger, that she needed help. The woman was skeptical at first, but then she finally agreed to help. She gave Daisy scissors and hair dye. Daisy went into the little shelter to alter her image. She came out with extremely short, black hair. It would be enough to throw off anyone should they be looking for her. The woman gave her a change of clothing as well, and Daisy thanked her profusely. She offered to help work for her to at least pay off her debt. The woman accepted. Daisy knew she couldn't stay here long, but she also needed money to get back home. She thought of Lance, and her heart hurt. He'd be crazy with worry about her and Dr. Brennan, she knew it. She needed to find a phone and soon.

"I'm coming, Lance," she whispered as she helped fold clothing. "I'll be home soon."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And thank you for continuing to not predict/guess at what we're going to be doing next. It's much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Booth**

His leg was jiggling nervously under the table. Cam's message was stuck in his head. He looked over at Nora, who was looking out the window. He knew she would freak out. He also knew he had to tell her. She had the right to know. Or did she? Maybe he should talk to Sweets about it. It was worth suffering the psycho babble if only to get something out of it on what to do.

"Dad!" Parker's voice called. Booth looked up to see his son with Dominic in tow. Rebecca was hanging back. He gave her a small nod, which she returned. Parker threw his arms around him as soon as he got there.

"How are ya, buddy?" Booth asked as Parker squeezed tightly.

"I'm good."

"You got plans with your Mom?"

"Yea. We're going home to eat and watch a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"Not as fun as it is with you guys," Parker sighed.

"Parker, let's go," Rebecca called.

"Bye Dad," Parker said reluctantly.

"See you in a few days," Booth said as he walked back to Rebecca. His heart ached. He wanted his son more than just a day or two every couple of weeks. When this was over, he was going to have a chat with Caroline about his rights.

"Here we are," the waitress said, lowering the tray of pizza down on the table.

"Thanks," Booth smiled. "Dig in, guys."

Dominic helped himself, but Nora just sat there.

"Not hungry?" Booth asked her, noticing. She shook her head.

"But you love pizza," Dominic pointed out.

"Not tonight," she answered. The look on her face suggested that she was struggling with something. Booth was debating how to ask her about it when he spotted a figure standing in the window.

"You gotta be shitting me," he breathed. The kids didn't hear him, and he wondered how he was going to do this without making them ask questions later. When the figure went to come inside, Booth stood up so fast he knocked his knee into the table. Grunting in pain, he moved down the aisle towards the door. He grabbed the man by the arm and collar and hauled him back outside and away from the windows.

"Ow! That's assault," Max said, rubbing his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked angrily.

"I came to see my grandchildren," he said, jutting his chin out. Booth had a strange feeling that his daughter would make the same gesture if confronted. It was a strange thought, and it passed quickly.

"You can't," Booth hissed. "Do you understand what that would do to them?!"

"They'd be glad to meet me," Max argued.

"No! They wouldn't, and I won't let you."

"You gonna guard their schools all day? You gonna be with them 24/7?"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's an observation," Max shrugged.

"You go near them, I throw your ass in jail."

"It's not a crime to talk to family, Agent," Max said.

"Get out of here before I call it in," Booth said aggressively. Max held up his hands and backed away.

"You won this round," he said. "You can't win them all." Then he disappeared around the corner. Booth felt himself shaking. He had no idea what to say to the kids to explain what just happened. He readjusted his jacket roughly and went back inside.

"What just happened?" Nora asked. She had barely made it back to her seat in time, but she had seen Booth angrily talking to the older man outside from the window.

"Who was that?" Dominic asked.

"No one," Booth answered.

"It didn't look like no one," Nora pointed out.

"He's an informant, okay? He doesn't know boundaries and when not to talk to me," Booth lied. Nora studied him, knowing that he was lying. She shrugged, letting him believe she bought it. She went for a slice of pizza then, her appetite suddenly back.

 **Elsewhere**

"What do you mean, she escaped?" the man asked, his voice cold and hard. The other voice on the line stammered something back.

"No, you find her and bring her to me," the man said in response. "I will not engage in a treasure hunt." He slammed the phone down, cursing. So Dr. Brennan had escaped. Shocking. He knew she was resourceful, so she'd probably gotten off the island by now. He'd have to lie in wait in D.C., where she was obviously going. She could not live, not while he was still alive.

 **A Week Later**

Nora was nowhere near close to figuring out how to approach Booth with what she knew. He worked late. She saw his light on hours after they'd gone to bed. She crept out to peek one night, and he was sitting in front of a board with words and names on them. He was trying to connect something, but he wasn't having luck. She knew she had to tell him about Jamie because seeing "Dominic's Father" with a question mark beside it was killing her.

"What are you doing up?" Booth asked, suddenly seeing her.

"I...I couldn't sleep," she answered. It wasn't a total lie. Booth looked at his board and then sighed. There was no use hiding it now.

"I'm doing my best to find her," he said, seeing that Nora was looking at it.

"She wasn't afraid of Jamie," Nora blurted out.

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Dominic's Dad. She wasn't afraid of him. Jamie was...was like a father to me. Then he died."

"And you miss him," Booth finished, finally getting it.

"Yea," she whispered. She tightened her fists.

"Why did they break up?" Booth asked.

"I don't know if they did. He died."

"I see."

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest before."

"It's all right. Who am I really?" he said, waving his hands. "I don't blame you for being skeptical of me." She smiled weakly at him then.

"You're trying," she said. He gave a small chuckle.

"You're a tough one," he gestured. "Just like your mom I'll bet."

"You betcha," she nodded. She felt sad then. Booth set down his papers he was holding and went to stand in front of her.

"I'm one of the best agents at the FBI," he started. "I don't usually brag about myself, but I'm really damn good. Most of my missing people are found alive. I know that's not a solid guarantee that I'll bring your mom home, but it's pretty high odds."

"You're not supposed to make promises you can't keep," Nora pointed out.

"I usually don't, but from reading about your mom and knowing you two, my gut tells me that she's fighting her way back to you with everything she has."

Nora had no response. She was looking at him then and wondering what it would be like to have him as a father. She watched him with Parker, and he was very caring and also fun. Would he be the same with her? If he'd been there since day one, would any of this happened? It hurt to think about that. It also bothered her to feel a semi warm spot towards him. She didn't usually let anyone in. Ever.

"You should get some sleep," he said after a moment. "Want me to check for monsters?"

"What? No, I'm too old for that nonsense," she scoffed, but she still smiled.

"All right then," he chuckled again. "Good night."

"Good night."

Nora tucked herself back in and started thinking about her mom. If she knew Booth, would something happen between them? She knew the style of men her mother liked. Booth could be super annoying, but he also had some qualities her mother would appreciate. He wasn't hard on the eyes either. Nora closed her eyes, imagining what a meeting between her mother and Booth would look like.

 **Dominic**

It was after school, and Dominic was hanging out at the library again. Cole was working, but he would stop and chat every so often. Dominic helped him put books away sometimes too. Cole talked all about the different places he'd traveled, and Dominic very much wanted to go to these places one day too. Dominic really liked Cole. He understood Dominic in a way not many others did.

"Have you always worked here?" Dominic asked one day.

"Oh yea. I usually was in the back, though. I got promoted," Cole joked.

"That's cool."

"Yea. I'm a huge bookworm. You should see my living room. I don't have enough shelves to hold all the books I own."

"Why not just use the library?"

"It's just not the same as owning a book," Cole sighed. "But you're probably right. I should start."

They worked quietly for a while. Dominic didn't want to leave, but Nora came for him like she always did. He waved goodbye reluctantly as they walked out together.

"Who is that?" Nora asked.

"He saved me and Parker from getting beaten up," Dominic answered. "He's Cole."

"Ah yes, the savior Cole," Nora nodded, remembering.

"He's nice."

"Of course," Nora agreed. She didn't really like Cole, but that could be because she didn't trust anyone alone with her brother. Hopefully this was just a phase, and Dominic would stop idolizing the man. She knew he was suffering for a father figure too, just like her, but she dismissed it. She stopped suddenly on the street when a man approached them. They were only a few feet from where Cam was supposed to meet them, and Nora felt a little scared.

"Back off! I know karate!" she shouted, raising her fists. Dominic shakily held out one of his canes as a weapon too. To her surprise, the man started to laugh, hard.

"Just like your mother," he said between his laughs. "Wow."

"How do you know our mother?" Nora asked, suspicious. The man stopped laughing then and grew serious.

"Because. I'm your grandfather."

 **FBI Office**

Sweets was walking into his office holding a file when the stench hit him full force. Choking, he stumbled backwards into the doorframe, covering his nose.

"Oh my God," he groaned, eyes watering. He coughed. Where was it coming from? He saw a shape lying on his couch, so he made his way carefully around it to have a look. It was a woman. She was sleeping. Sweets stared. Who the hell just came into his office to use his couch as a bed?! And was she dangerous? He wanted to poke her with something, but he had nothing to use. Before he could do anything else, she opened her eyes and sat up hastily. It took him two seconds once he saw her eyes to figure out just who was sitting in front of him.

"Daisy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sweets was stunned. Blown away. Flabbergasted.

"Lance," Daisy said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, kneeling in front of her. The stench was still powerful, but it wasn't as bad since now he knew it was hers.

"How did you get here? What happened?! Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"Lance, stop shouting," Daisy winced. She had a brutal headache.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just...I'm so glad you're alive." He squeezed her hands tightly.

"Dr. Brennan is still captive. I managed to escape and get here. You have to go save her," Daisy urged.

"And we will. Let me call Booth."

"Who?"

"Agent Booth. He's assigned to the case."

"Oh, then yes, get him here quickly."

Sweets raced to his phone, jabbing at the buttons. He garbled out some form of a sentence to Booth before hanging up again. He rushed back over to Daisy.

"Are you hurt?" he asked urgently. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not sexually, if that's what you're implying," she answered. Sweets flinched. She was always to the point.

"Physically then? Emotionally?"

"I got kicked a few times, but no, I was not harmed extensively," she replied.

"Thank God."

"I don't know what their intentions were," Daisy went on. "I couldn't figure it out. I think, though, that they were waiting for someone."

"Waiting?"

"Yes."

"Sweets, what the damn hell...?" Booth started as he entered. Then he choked. "Geez, if you called me in here to ask me what that smell is, I will hurt you."

"D-D-Daisy. Daisy," Sweets said, standing up fast and pointing.

"Daisy?" Booth asked through his handkerchief that he now had over his nose.

"Dr. Brennan's associate in Maluku," Sweets finished. "She escaped. She's back. She's right here."

"All right, all right," Booth said. "I see her."

"The smell is me, by the way," Daisy added.

"Sorry," Booth grimaced.

"You can take a shower, love," Sweets said.

"Then I want her in the interrogation room," Booth said.

"The interrogation room? She's not a suspect," Sweets spluttered.

"It's okay, Lance," Daisy said. Inside, she was a little frightened. Did Booth really think she was a suspect?

 **Nora & Dominic **

They stood there, staring at the man who had just told them he was their grandfather.

"No way," Nora shook her head.

"Deny it all you want, I am," Max said. He pulled out a photograph. "Here is me with your mother and Russ." Nora snatched it from him to look at it. Dominic peered over her shoulder.

"Yup," he said. "That's them all right."

"Thanks, genius," Nora snapped. She tossed it back at Max, who caught it. "All right then, why are you here? What do you want?"

"I wanted to meet you," Max answered.

"After all this time? No, I don't think so," Nora said.

"You're smart," Max noted. "You're right, it's a little more than that. I want to help find your mother."

"H-how did you know she was missing?" Nora asked.

"Your foster parent came to visit me," Max answered. "Seemed he thought one of my past goons had it for your mom."  
"He didn't tell us," Dominic commented.

"Of course not. Your mother didn't want you to meet me. He was honoring her wishes. He forgot that I don't exactly listen to people's wishes, though."

"Then that's why Mom didn't want you around," Nora spat.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cam asked, finding them. When they hadn't shown up, she grew worried. She looked Max up and down.

"Hi, doll," Max said. Cam narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can't I say hi?" Max countered. "Geez, you'd think that was a crime or something."

"Dr. Brennan specifically asked you to remain out of her and the children's lives," Cam stated. "You need to leave."

"I can help," Max offered. "You know I can."  
"Leave."

Cam stood her ground, and Dominic inched his way until he was behind her. He felt safer there. Nora was still standing with her hands clenched, a hardened expression on her face.

"All right," Max caved. "I'll leave. Just remember that I can help."

"We'll call if we need you," Cam responded. "Come on, guys." She led them to her waiting car, and Nora collapsed in the back beside Dominic.

"Is he a bad man?" Dominic asked as they started to drive. He clutched at the door handle, trying to gain some balance.

"He's not the best man," Cam answered. She rubbed her furrowed brow hard. Booth was gonna freak when she told him.

 **Booth**

A freshly showered Daisy sat across from him in the interrogation room. Sweets insisted on being there too.

"Okay, so what happened?" Booth asked. "Start from the beginning."

"We were packing up for the night when we were approached by four men with guns and knives. They overpowered us despite Dr. Brennan putting up a fight. They took us to some hut in the middle of nowhere and tied us up. They starved us and kicked us around a little. I managed to break free and escape. I hitched a ride on a boat to Indonesia where a woman helped me get disguised. I worked to repay her, and she helped me stow away on another boat. I landed in Virginia, and I hitchhiked here. Now we're having a conversation about it."

"All right," Booth cut her off, catching her sarcasm. "How do I know that you didn't kill Dr. Brennan yourself and leave her down there buried so you could come back here and become head of the lab?"

"What?!" Sweets cried. "Booth! That's ridicu-"

"Shut up, Sweets," Booth ordered.

"No!" Sweets shouted. "You cannot accuse her..."

"He's ruling out suspects, Lance," Daisy huffed. "Sit your ass down." Sweets stared at both of them, taking them both for madmen.

"Answer the question," Booth ordered.

"I did not kill Dr. Brennan. I knew going back to rescue her would only end up with me being captured again. The only logical reason was to get here so you guys could go save her."

"How do you know she's even still alive?" Booth demanded. Daisy lowered her head then.

"I don't," she whispered. "That's why I feel so bad. I should have stayed with her."

"No, no," Sweets interrupted. "Coming here was good! We can go down there and find Dr. Brennan."

"Knock, knock, Cherie," Caroline said, coming in. "I was given some goodies you might wanna look at." She handed Booth a folder, and he took it. Daisy stared at Caroline.

"You look like shit," Caroline said to Daisy.

"Thank you."

"What the hell is this?" Booth asked, smacking the photos with his hand. He threw them on the table for Daisy to see. Her eyes widened.

"Daisy?" Sweets asked hesitantly, seeing them. She shook her head violently.

"N-no," she started. "I didn't do that. I didn't!"

"Then why does it look like you did?" Booth asked, moving until he was right in front of her face. He searched her eyes.

"They're framing me," she whispered. "That must mean one thing."

"What's that?" Booth asked quietly, still examining her eyes. He'd had lots of experience at this, and her eyes were not revealing that she had indeed killed Dr. Brennan and stood over her corpse while posing for a photo.

"She's escaped," Daisy murmured.

 **Nora**

Booth wasn't home yet, and this had Nora worried. It could mean a few things, and neither of them felt good. Cam was watching cartoons with Dominic, and Nora was trying to enjoy herself, but she just couldn't. Her stomach felt all twisted and sick. She had met her grandfather, and she hated him. He'd made her mom cry. She didn't like people who did that. Nora noticed Cam was on her phone, and she craned her neck to see, but it was hard to make out. Then, there was pounding on the door.

"I'm scared," Dominic said, clutching Cam's arm. Nora felt a little frightened herself, but she hid it well. Cam went to the door, a small smile on her face.

"I think you'll be surprised," she said, opening it.

"What the HELL, Cam!" Angela shouted, bursting into the apartment.

"And hello to you too," Cam replied. "How was Paris?"

"Why didn't you TELL me Brennan was missing?! You just left us in the dark?!"

"Angela!" Nora cried, rushing to her and wrapping her arms around Angela's waist.

"Hi, baby," Angela said in a softer voice. She rocked her back and forth until Dominic finally got there and she pulled him in too. Cam crossed her arms, giving Angela a raised brow.

"I tried getting a hold of you over there," Cam insisted. "You were never home. How was I supposed to leave a message that Brennan was missing? I told you to call me."

"I just thought it was about a case," Angela said. "You should have made your voice sound more urgent."

"I didn't realize I needed more practice," Cam responded sarcastically. "Where's Hodgins?"

"He's at the lab already trying to help. I had to make sure the kids were okay."

"We're fine," Dominic told her. "Agent Booth is really nice."

"I hope so, or I'll kick his ass," Angela said.

"He's still at work," Cam told her. "I think he's found something."

 **Booth**

He stared at Daisy, thinking he had misheard her.

"She's escaped?" he repeated.

"Yes. That's why they're framing me. It gives them time to catch her. Agent Booth, I can describe these men to you. I did not do this," Daisy said urgently.

"And you weren't a part of it somehow? I can toss you in jail right now for aiding and abetting a murder," Booth threatened.

"Booth, please," Sweets begged.

"I didn't kill her. I love her like a sister! She is my inspiration! She isn't dead, Agent Booth. I know her very well. She's escaped, and they're desperate. She'll be coming here, and they'll know that. You have to find her!" Daisy urged.

Booth wasn't entirely convinced, but he had to admit to himself that Daisy wouldn't have come all this way after committing a murder just to be caught for it. Not unless it was a really good ruse.

"She never leaves your sight," Booth warned Sweets.

"She won't," Sweets agreed.

"Booth, are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure," he answered. Nothing about Daisy gave him a reason to believe she'd murdered Brennan to gain seniority at the lab. He wasn't going to just tell her that, though. Let her sweat a little longer. He had to go home.

 **Nora**

Booth was surprised to see Angela when he got home.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Brennan's best friend," she answered, crossing her arms. "Who are you, handsome?"

"Agent Booth. I'm working on her case."

"Good. She needs to come home."

"I know."

"Did you find something?" Nora asked hopefully. His face gave it away. "You did!"

"Her associate Daisy Wicks arrived at our office today. She believes your mother has escaped."

"Really?" Dominic asked, getting excited.

"She'll be coming here then," Nora said, thinking.

"Yes. So, be on the look out for people, okay? Don't trust strangers."

Nora looked at Dominic then, and he avoided her gaze. She was going to talk to him later.

"Bedtime," Cam ordered. Begrudgingly, they obeyed. Nora could hear Booth's voice exclaim, "Are you f***ing kidding me?!" in the living room. Cam must have told him about Max.

 **The Next Day**

Nora and Dominic were walking from the school to the library when Nora finally confessed to him about Booth being her father.

"That's amazing, Nora," he said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! You get to know who your father is. I never will."

"Don't say it like that..."

"But it's true! You just got a huge gift handed to you."

"I don't even like Booth."

"Give him a chance," Dominic urged. "If it was me, I would."

"Yea, but you trust anyone. You're too gullible."

"Hey!"

"It's true! Look at Cole! You fawn all over him and for what? Because he saved you?"

"He's really nice. Sometimes, I like to pretend he's my Dad."

"Cole is NOT your father!" Nora shrieked. "You imbecile! Don't you ever SAY that again!"

"Why can't I pretend?! What's wrong with that?!" Dominic shouted, crying now.

"Because! It's a very, super weird thing to say! You're such a freak!"

Dominic stared at his sister in horror.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Her expression changed once she realized it.

"Oh, God, Dom..."

"Get away from me!" he shrieked, pulling away. He started to run as best as he could then.

"Dom, wait!"

"NO!" he screamed. He outmaneuvered her until he was somewhere hiding. He could see her feet, looking for him. She was shouting his name over and over again. When she finally moved on, he came out from hiding. He wasn't going to go home. He didn't want to be around her ever again. His own sister had uttered the word all the bullies used against him. She was one of them now. He'd figure out how to get by on his own.

 **Elsewhere**

Brennan was keeping her breaths even and slow. She had dodged a few bad men while waiting to get off of Maluku. Now, she was landing at Indonesia. She was going to take another boat to Australia to throw them off her trail. Then, she was going to fly home. After that, she was going to solve the mystery of who was trying to kill her and take her kids back.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominic was very out of breath when he finally stopped. He looked around him, unsure of what to do or where to go. He hadn't thought it all the way through yet. It was now starting to rain.

"Hey, sport," Cole's voice said, coming up behind him. Dominic twisted to see his face. Cole looked surprised and confused to see him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing out here alone? You could get hurt or worse," Cole chastised.

"I ran away from my sister, and I don't want to go home," Dominic replied.

"Well, you can't avoid her forever. She is your sister," Cole pointed out.

"I can for a while," Dominic argued. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Cole said, gesturing to the building in front of them.

"Oh," Dominic said quietly.

"Look, come in from the rain at least," Cole said. "I'll call your guardian and let him know where to pick you up."

"Okay," Dominic agreed. Cole led him inside. Dominic was grateful to see an elevator, which took them up to Cole's apartment. The first thing he saw was piles of books in Cole's living room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Dominic said, staring.

"Right? Okay, who am I calling?" Cole asked, reaching for the phone.

"His name is Seeley Booth, but he likes to be called Booth," Dominic replied. He relayed Booth's cell number to Cole, who dialed it. Dominic started to look around the apartment now, not paying attention to the phone call happening. He just wanted to numb out for a bit.

 **Booth**

He was figuring out what to say to Max when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Oh, hello. My name is Cole Dunlop. I work at the library in town here. I found your son wandering the streets by himself, so I brought him inside to wait for you to come get him."

"Excuse me?!" Booth exclaimed. "You have Parker?!"

"Oh, no. His name is Dominic. Is he not your son?"

"He's my foster son," Booth answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, he said he was running away from his sister and didn't want to go home. I think we can both agree he should return home and try to work things out."

"Most definitely," Booth said. "Where are you?" Cole gave him directions.

"I can assure you that I am a good Samaritan," Cole added. "Dominic talks to me at work sometimes. He's my buddy."

"Uh huh," Booth said, not buying it. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and hurried off to pick up Dominic. He passed one of his coworkers that he trusted and stopped at his desk.

"Can you do me a favor?" Booth asked. Agent Hoy looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"Do a search check on a Cole Dunlop. He works at the library. Here's his address," Booth added, writing it down.

"Any reason why?"

"I just want to check him out. He claims he's friends with my foster son," Booth answered.

"Got it," Hoy nodded. He started entering the data into his computer.

"Text me as soon as you have the details," Booth ordered.

"Sure thing."

Booth hurried out of the building then. He wondered just what Nora had said to Dominic to make him run away. Then he wondered just where Nora was if Dominic was by himself.

 **Nora**

She had never felt so scared in her life. Her brother was missing. This was bad...very bad. Booth would be so furious at her. She wandered up and down the streets, calling his name. He wasn't answering her at all. She whipped her head all around, searching. Where could he have gone? Her mother would be so disappointed with her.

"Hey, cutie," a voice said. Nora froze. She had always been warned about pervs on the street, and here was one now. She turned to see a greasy haired man leering at her. She moved away quickly, but the man started chasing after her. She screamed as she ran, terrified that this was how it was all going to end when a car pulled up beside her.

"Get in!" Max shouted. Nora didn't even question it. She yanked open the passenger door and threw herself inside, slamming it shut behind her. She was gasping for air as they drove away from the shouting man.

"What in God's name are you doing running out around here by yourself?!" Max demanded. He was angry.

"I was looking for Dom."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," she answered, starting to cry. "We got into a fight, and I said something really bad, and he took off."

"Oh boy," Max sighed. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling Booth. The guy hates me, but he should at least know what's going on," Max explained. He put the phone to his ear.

"Booth."

"Yea, hey it's Max."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I've got Nora."

"What?! Why?!"

"She was out looking for her brother. Booth, he's missing."

"I'm on my way to pick him up. He's with some Cole guy. Just bring Nora back to the FBI building. Caroline will watch her."

"All right," Max agreed. He hung up. Nora was watching him carefully.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's on his way to get your brother. Some guy named Cole found him?"

"Figures," Nora muttered.

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that I don't like Cole. Dom has this wild idea that Cole is like a father to him, which is so far fetched. He's just a guy who works at the library. He's no one special, not like Dom's real father..." Nora trailed off then. She couldn't believe she had blabbed this much already.

"And Dom imagining Cole as a father figure makes it seem like his real father didn't exist?" Max finished.

"Yea...and I know it's stupid. Dom never met his father. Only I did."

"Well, honey, then it sounds like a young child's dream, wanting a father figure. Don't you? I know Tempe never got with anyone, so I'm sure that means you don't have a father too."

"No," she shook her head hard. God help her if Max found out that Booth was her biological father.

"Tough and determined, just like your mother," Max sighed. He turned the car around, heading for the FBI building. He wasn't going to just leave Nora there. Booth can be furious all he wants. He has no idea who this Caroline is, and right now, Max didn't trust anybody to care for his grandchildren while his daughter was missing.

 **Booth**

His day was just getting better and better. First Dom, then Nora. They were all going to have a big talk later to find out just what the hell happened. He approached Cole's building with caution. His phone rang, and Booth hoped it wasn't Max again. Seeing that it was Agent Hoy, he answered.

"Yea?"

"Cole checks out. Model citizen. Big volunteer at local charities and helps out with soup kitchens for the homeless. I called some of his listed charities, and they vouched for him. He's clean."

"All right," Booth replied, hanging up. He went up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door.

"Hello!" Cole said, seeing him there. "Come on in."

"Hi, Booth," Dominic said. He looked sheepish. Booth came into the doorway and looked around the apartment. Books everywhere, awards on the walls, and photographs of Cole on various trips and with laughing, happy people that Booth could only assume were his friends and family. There was no bad vibe coming from his surroundings. Booth had to begrudgingly admit that Cole had indeed checked out.

"All right, buddy, let's go," Booth said. "You have some explaining to do."

"I want to stay here," Dominic responded.

"Another time, Dominic," Cole said. "You should get home and make amends with your sister."

"Is that what this is about?" Booth asked. "What has she done now?!"

"She called me a freak," Dominic said quietly. Booth's heart sank.

"Like your bullies do," Cole nodded, getting it. "That must have really hurt."

"What are you, a shrink too? I've got this," Booth said, kneeling down to Dom's level. "Bud, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Let's go find her so we can clear this up."

"I don't want to. She's so mean to me all the time, and she never says sorry."

"Dom..."

"Can't I just stay here for a bit? I need a break from her."

"I can't just leave you here, buddy. I'm sorry."

"I'll see you at the library," Cole promised. "Go with Booth and talk to your sister. It's important that you try to maintain a relationship with her."

"Fine," Dominic caved after a moment. He reluctantly went to the door, waiting for Booth.

"Thanks," Booth said to Cole. "I was running out of ideas."

"Of course," Cole bowed slightly. "Happy to help."

"Bye," Dominic said as they went out the door. Once they got to Booth's SUV, Dominic started to cry a little.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, concerned.

"I just...Nora and I had a big fight. She said that I was a freak for thinking of Cole like a father, but she's the real freak for knowing who her father is and not wanting a relationship with him!" Dominic burst out. Booth froze.

"What did you say?" he asked. Dominic gulped then, realizing too late what he had just said.

"N-nothing."

"Nora knows who her father is?" Booth demanded. "How did she find out?"

"She didn't say."

"Oh God," Booth groaned. He was wrong. The day could still get worse.

 **Nora**

She looked back and forth between Caroline and Max. Neither adult was speaking to the other, and Caroline looked as though she wanted to have Max's ass hauled back outside. Nora suddenly envisioned Caroline tossing Max out, and she giggled.

"What?" Caroline snapped.

"Nothing," Nora shook her head.

"You're in big trouble, young lady. Losing your brother like that was very irresponsible of you."

"Don't lecture my granddaughter," Max jumped in.

"Oh, don't act all heroic now. You just met her!"

"That wasn't my choice!"

"Who's the one who did bad, criminal things to make it so you weren't given the choice?!" Caroline asked, her voice loud now.

"All right, all right, calm down," Booth interrupted, coming in then. Max and Caroline both gave each other dagger eyes. Nora gulped. She saw the look on Booth's face when he looked at her, and she immediately wondered if Dom had told him that she knew Booth was her father.

"You, out," Booth ordered Max.

"But..."

"Out!"

"Hmph," Caroline smirked.

"You too," Booth growled. She frowned then.

"Oh sure. Thanks for the help, Caroline. I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to babysit, Caroline. You're the best, Caroline," she rambled as she walked away. Max held his ground.

"You need to leave," Booth said aggressively.

"He can stay," Nora cut in.

"I'm not on your side, sweetheart," Max told her. She deflated.

"Look, thanks for picking her up, but we need to have a conversation without you involved."

"Fine. I'll be out in the hall."

"Where's Dom?" Nora asked once Max was gone.

"He's hanging out with Agent Hoy. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Nora swallowed, wondering what to say. In the end, she said it all. Once she was finished, Booth sat back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he started.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snooped on your phone."

"Just because I'm your biological father it doesn't mean we have to have that relationship," Booth said. "I know how you feel about it."

"I don't know what to feel anymore to be honest," Nora replied.

"Well, let's just agree to discuss it at a later time," Booth suggested.

"Okay," Nora agreed.

"You gotta apologize to Dom, Nora," Booth said. "He's really hurting."

"I know. It just slipped out," Nora told him, hanging her head with shame.

"Hate to barge in," Hoy said at the door. "But I gotta go on a case." Dominic appeared beside him. He avoided looking at Nora.

"It's all right. We're done here," Booth said. Hoy left, and Dominic stood in the doorway hesitating.

"I'm so sorry," Nora blurted. "Dom, you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Can we go home?" Dominic asked Booth, ignoring Nora.

"Bud, she's trying here," Booth said.

"I want to go home," Dominic said again more forcefully. Booth gave Nora a sad look. She looked crushed in return. It was going to be a long night.

 **Two Days Later**

"You're still not talking to her?" Cole asked. They were at the library, and Dominic was telling him how he'd been avoiding Nora.

"I just can't. She hurt me so bad...I don't want to talk to her," Dominic replied.

"I see."

"I miss my mom," Dominic said ruefully. "I miss her food. I miss her laugh. I miss everything."

"What did she cook?"

"I liked her pasta dishes the best," Dominic said. "Pizza casserole was my favorite."

"It sounds amazing," Cole said. Booth arrived then to pick Dominic up. Nora was with Cam for the night. They had agreed it was for the best since the siblings were not talking to each other.

"Hey," Booth said.

"Can Cole come for dinner?" Dominic asked.

"Oh, way to put him on the spot," Cole laughed. "It's all right, Booth. I don't want to intrude."

"No, it's all right," Booth said. He wanted to get to know this Cole guy Dominic idolized so much.

"Really?" Dominic exclaimed.

"Yea why not? Here's my address," Booth said, giving it to Cole. "See you at six."

"Deal," Cole grinned. "I'll bring some beer."

"Right on," Booth smiled back.

"You a Flyers fan, Dom?" Cole asked.

"I don't really like sports," Dom shook his head.

"I am," Booth said.

"Excellent! You won't mind if we catch the score at times then?"

"Not at all," Booth grinned. He was beginning to like this guy a little better already. He didn't have a lot of guy friends. Perhaps Cole would be a first.

...

"He's really mad at me, Cam," Nora said tearfully. They were at Cam's place. Michelle was out with her boyfriend.

"He'll come around," Cam said. "You're his sister. He loves you."

"I was so mean."

"We all can be mean at times. Just show him you're changing, and maybe he'll come around faster."

"I miss Mom," Nora cried. Cam pulled her into a hug then.

"I know. We're working really hard to find her," Cam promised. She felt bad that she didn't have any other news for Nora. Since Daisy had returned, they had been working to figure out where Brennan would have escaped to after Maluku. The world was just too damn big to narrow it down.

 **Brennan**

She made it to Australia. She was hanging out at a local bar and trying to get her plan together. She didn't know who was trying to kill her, and she knew going straight home would put her and the kids in danger. She needed a plan. She contemplated contacting Dr. Sweets, but what if he was being watched? She couldn't risk it. She would come up with something. She had to.

 **Booth**

Cole had arrived on time, and he was getting ready to start cooking when his phone rang. Cole and Dominic were chatting about something Dom was learning in school.

"Booth," he said, turning his back to them. He felt his pulse pick up after the person on the other end finished. "I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, seeing Booth's face.

"I gotta run into work. Cole, I really hate to ask, but can you watch him?"

"I don't mind at all," Cole reassured him.

"I'll be back...soon," Booth said. He had no idea how long he'd be. He'd text Cam and ask her to pick up Dom if he was too late.

"So, how do you make pizza casserole?" Cole asked.

"You'd make that for me?!"

"I'll try," Cole laughed. "It won't be the same, but maybe it'll help you feel closer to your mother."

"It's so easy to make," Dom said eagerly. He told him the ingredients, and they set to work.

...

Booth arrived at the hospital and found Sweets pacing the hall.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Daisy was coming back from shopping, and she got attacked. Thank God someone saw. I think she'd be dead otherwise," Sweets said. His voice was cracking with emotion.

"All right. We'll figure this out," Booth promised. "Is she still in surgery?"

"Yes. They almost severed her main artery. They said it would be a while before she's out."

"Take a seat and relax. I'll get to the bottom of this," Booth said. He turned and left, heading for the crime scene. This just proved that Daisy really hadn't killed Dr. Brennan. Booth wondered if the real bad guys realized this.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan was heading back to her safe place when a hand gripped her shoulder. She spun around, delivering a drop kick to her assailant's knees before slugging his stomach.

"Ohhhhh," he groaned, grasping her arm as he collapsed. Brennan's vision cleared then, and she saw who she had just assaulted.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh," he nodded, moaning. Brennan pulled him to his feet and shuffled them both to a private spot to talk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Of all the people, she never expected this.

"Well, not that you care, but I won Jeopardy, and I've been traveling the world. Australia was on my bucket list."

"I see."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Maluku?" Vincent asked, confused.

"I was. Daisy and I were kidnapped. She escaped a while ago, and I just escaped recently. I'm trying to figure out my next steps."

"I should say call the authorities as a step," Vincent urged.

"No," Brennan shook her head. "That's not a good idea. My kids are still out there. The people behind this need to assume I'm somewhere other than at home. If I contact the authorities, my children are as good as dead."

"Do you...do you think someone in the authorities is involved?" Vincent asked, his voice hushed.

"You've spent too much time with Hodgins," Brennan snorted. Inside, however, it was one of her fears. She couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Where are you staying?" she asked, changing the subject. He relayed the information.

"You're most welcome to stay with me," he said after.

"I'll take you up on that offer. How long are you staying here?"

"I leave tomorrow," he replied.

"Oh."

"I got it!" Vincent said, snapping his fingers. "You could pose as my girlfriend! It'll get you on the plane."

"How? I doubt there are any tickets left."

"Well, I already have a second ticket. The girl I was seeing dumped me and is staying here longer, so it's no trouble. They wouldn't think of you flying from here anyway, right?" Vincent finished. Brennan pondered this idea.

"I think it could work," she nodded after a moment.

"You could stay at my flat when we get home. I'm sure I'm the last person they'd expect you to be with," Vincent added smugly. He was proud of his quick thinking.

"I should have given you more credit, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Brennan said. "You're smarter than I realized."

"We should get out of the public," Vincent said, waving off her compliment. He was still blushing, though. Brennan followed him closely as he hobbled to his hotel room. This made her feel bad for hurting him earlier, but she felt very hopeful that their plan would actually work.

 **Sweets**

He sat by Daisy's bedside, wondering what his life would be like if she had died. He didn't think he could stand it. The machines whirred and beeped to her heart rate and breathing. They had her on life support, and she was currently in a coma from the trauma she endured. The doctors explained it would help her recover and heal faster. He hated to look at the cut on her face and neck or the many bruises. It was horrifying. Sweets worried that she wouldn't wake up. He reflected on their relationship, and he hoped that after all this, they could move forward and live that happily ever after.

 **Booth**

He rubbed his face and jaw hard as he stared at the scene before him. Agent Hoy was standing next to him.

"What a bloodbath," Hoy said, sighing.

"Yea. This was a pro job too," Booth added. "They knew their anatomy very well to know where to knife her."

"Fortunately they missed," Hoy nodded. "She must have been terrified."

"I believe she twisted away just before the knife got near her main artery," Booth said, gesturing. The spray was indicative of that as well as what the witness said. Booth wondered if the perpetrator knew he had been seen, and he wondered if they would come after the witness if he did know. Booth suggested protective custody for now, which the witness gladly took.

"Did you find the knife?" Booth asked. Hoy shook his head.

"No. He either took it with him or dumped it somewhere far away."

"No breaks on this one," Booth sighed. He was hoping for some kind of screw up on the perp's behalf, but there was nothing.

"She's in a coma," Hoy said, reading his phone then and seeing the message.

"I hope they don't try to finish the job there," Booth noted.

"Nah. She's got security there now. They won't touch her."

"Hopefully our guy isn't a doctor," Booth said. Hoy grimaced.

"I hope not either."

 **Cam**

Nora was finally asleep when there was knocking on her door. Not usually one to be suspicious, Cam decided to go for precaution. She gripped her handgun tightly as she checked who it was.

"Max?" she asked, opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I have reason to believe my grandkids are in danger. I'm here to disappear with them," Max answered. "You know I'm right, and you know I'm good at hiding."

"You are not taking these kids, Max," Cam argued.

"I heard about Brennan's colleague. If my daughter has escaped and running around, they will catch up with her or else they will use her kids as bait. Come on, Cam. They need to be protected."

"They live with an FBI agent," Cam spluttered. "They are as safe as they are going to be."

"I disagree."

"You need to leave," she ordered, shutting the door firmly in his face.

"You know I'm right, Cam," he said through the door. After a few moments, she heard a car start and drive away. She exhaled, leaning against the door frame. She hated to admit that a small part of her did agree with him, but she knew Brennan would never forgive her for handing Dominic and Nora over to her ex criminal father.

 **Booth**

He got home later than he anticipated. He found Cole finishing up the hockey game alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry about this," Booth apologized, coming in. Cole turned off the TV and stood up.

"It's fine. I understand the work you do. Was it bad?" he asked.

"I can't really discuss it," Booth answered.

"Of course," Cole nodded.

"How was he?"

"Good. I think we made some progress on talking to his sister. He only said 'no' three times instead of ten," Cole chuckled.

"Thanks for watching him," Booth said gratefully.

"My pleasure. He's a good kid. We did some math homework and played cards. He went to sleep pretty fast. I know he's worried about his mother."

"We all are."

"Well, I hope this nightmare ends for you and for them sooner than later," Cole said, smiling grimly. "Call if you ever need me, okay?"

"All right," Booth agreed. He shook Cole's hand, and he was gone. Booth sighed and went to check on Dominic. The boy was sleeping peacefully at least. Booth tried not to think about Daisy as he climbed into bed himself. If they were willing to do that to her, he could only imagine what they would do to Dr. Brennan.

 **The Next Day-Brennan**

"So far so good," Vincent said as they sat in their seats. Brennan fidgeted with her fingers as the plane got ready to take off. She was anxious to get home, to find the people behind all this, but she was also afraid of how to go forward. How would she do this on her own? Could she trust Sweets? He might accidentally give her away to the wrong person and not know it. As the plane took off, she took deep breaths and trusted that an answer would come to her between here and the US.

 **Nora  
**

She had overheard Cam and Max arguing the night before. She knew her grandfather wouldn't be asking to protect them if he didn't think they were in danger. On the ride back to Booth's, she didn't talk much. Cam was quiet too. Nora had a feeling that Cam was probably thinking Max was right too.

"Thanks," Nora said after Cam stopped.

"Call if you need me, okay?" Cam said as Nora hopped out.

"I will," she promised. She walked inside, dreading seeing her brother. She knew he was incredibly betrayed and angry with her. She feared he would never talk to her again.

"Did you have a nice time?" Booth asked, seeing her come in. Dom was nowhere to be seen.

"I did," she nodded.

"Your brother is at the library," Booth said, noticing she was looking around.

"Is he still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"I know what I said was thoughtless and mean, but is he going to hate me forever?"

"Actions are louder than words, Nora. What exactly have you shown your brother lately that proves you even care about him?" Booth asked pointedly. Nora stood there staring, unsure of how to answer. She was always calling him a name or being snide with him. Booth had a point.

"Well, I could say that about you," Nora sniffed. "You're my father, and what have you done to show me that you care about me?"

"Nora," Booth started. She didn't give him a chance to finish. She stalked past him and slammed her door shut. Shaking, she knew what she was going to do next. If her grandfather didn't think she was safe here with Booth, then she didn't think so either. She grabbed her bag and starting packing. She knew Max would be around the corner somewhere. All she had to do was escape from Booth first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your continued interest in this story! We really appreciate it. This chapter has a lot going on, and it may or may not surprise you. We really hope it surprises you!**

* * *

"Why would I drive you to the airport?" Booth demanded into his phone. Rebecca was squawking at him about how he owed her this favor, and Booth disagreed.

"Yes, I do want to have Parker for a few days," he went on. Her voice amped up, leaking out of the phone. Nora tiptoed out of her room and saw him pacing.

"No, Rebecca, do tell me why I'm such an asshole," Booth said angrily. When he turned, Nora fell to the floor out of sight. She waited, holding her breath, until he turned away again. She quickly slid around the kitchen island as he stormed to his room. Once his door was shut, she made a break for it. Then, she paused. He had to take his ex to the airport? That would mean he would be gone, and she could leave once he did. She hurriedly stuffed her bag behind the couch just as he returned.

"I apparently have to drive my ex wife to the airport," Booth said. "Are you okay here by yourself?"

"Duh," she snorted, leaning back on the couch and trying to act natural.

"If Dom comes back, try not to kill each other," Booth warned. Nora sniffed in response. He grabbed his keys and wallet and left. She waited five minutes before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door herself.

 **Dominic**

"Wow," Dominic said, staring at all the paintings. Cole had brought him to a museum, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had asked Booth not to tell Nora he was with Cole as he knew it would only upset her. That and it wasn't her business.

"Right?" Cole asked, laughing. "I told you it was worth it."

"My Mom used to take me to museums, but we never went to this one," Dominic said absently.

"I didn't ruin any future plans of coming here with your Mom for the first time did I?" Cole asked, worried.

"No. It's okay. She'd understand. Hey, if she's ever found, maybe you could meet her. I think she'd like you," Dominic said shyly. He wanted desperately to tell Cole that he thought of him as a father, that he dreamed of his mother falling in love with Cole and making him his father, but he didn't want to be any weirder than people already thought of him.

"I think I'd like her too," Cole agreed. "She sounds incredible."

"She is."

They stood admiring more artwork for a while before deciding to go have lunch. It was the perfect day.

 **Max**

He was in his car deciding whether or not he was going to confront Booth when Booth himself came charging out of the building and got into his car. Max watched as he sped off, wondering if the kids were up there alone. Within moments, Nora appeared, and she had a bag.

"Hey!" Max called, making her turn quickly towards him. She hurried over.

"I was going to look for you," she said, getting into the car.

"Why's that?"

"I heard you tell Cam I'm not safe here. I'd rather be safe. I think that's my choice, not theirs," Nora said. Max beamed at her.

"Smart, just like your mother. She'd be proud of you," he said.

"Where do we go now?"

"Well, Booth knows where I live, so I had to get a different place. We can go there until we get your brother. Then we can disappear. I've left a coded message for your mother at your home to find when she comes back so she can find us."

"You think she's coming back?" Nora asked hopefully.

"She's my daughter. If she's anything like me, she'll be here in no time," Max reassured her. He had to keep this hope alive. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Tempe.

 **Brennan**

"Here," Vincent said, handing her sunglasses. "Just say you have a migraine and these help with the lights."

"Thanks," Brennan responded, adjusting her ball cap. She looked around suspiciously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps they could get out of here. They went through customs without any issues, and Vincent was off getting his car. Brennan stood waiting.

"I know how to pick up my kid from a friend's house," a man was saying angrily. Brennan spied a couple coming towards her, and she lowered her hat more to hide her face.

"I'm just saying that you can sometimes get so wrapped up in a case that you forget about your son," the woman replied.

"Honestly, Rebecca, I'm not an idiot," the man snapped. "We're here. Do I need to hold your hand through customs?"

"No," she sneered, storming inside without looking back.

"You're welcome!" he shouted after her. Brennan studied him carefully. He had a wonderful body build, and he was quite ruggedly handsome. She felt warm inside suddenly. He looked at her then, and she turned her head. When she looked back, he was on his phone, still taking peeks at her.

"I got it!" Vincent hissed, rushing up to her. "Let's go!"

"That man," Brennan murmured. "He's watching us." Vincent turned to look. The man was openly staring at them both now.

"Come on," Vincent urged, tugging her arm. They hurried away, but someone bumped into Brennan hard, knocking her glasses off in the process.

"Sorry!" the woman called over her shoulder as she raced inside. Brennan caught the rugged looking man with the phone still staring at her, and his eyes widened in shock when they met hers. She knew he recognized her.

"Run!" she hissed to Vincent. They bolted.

"Hey!" the man shouted after them.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Vincent chanted. They jumped into his waiting car and pealed away. Brennan ducked her head but not before seeing the man running after their car.

"He'll trace your plates," she said urgently. "We need to ditch this as soon as possible."

"It went so bad so fast," Vincent said, more to himself than her. He sped away, and the man was left behind in their dust.

 **Cam**

Cam was bending over remains when Booth charged in.

"I couldn't stop him," Hodgins said behind him.

"Seeley," she said, surprised.

"Beat it," Booth said to Hodgins, who glared as he walked away.

"What's wrong?" Cam pressed.

"Do you know this man?" Booth asked, showing her the photo of the man and the woman from the airport he'd taken on his phone. He knew it was her. He just knew it. But was the man her kidnapper?

"Oh my God," Cam said, grabbing his phone and bringing it closer to her face. "That's Vincent!"

"Is that...?"

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam gasped. She looked up at Booth. "Where did you see them?!"

"At the airport. Just now. I sent in his plates for an address, but I thought I'd ask you first before diving into his personal records," Booth answered. "Do you think he's behind the kidnapping?"

"Vincent?!" Cam asked, starting to laugh hysterically. Booth glared at her until she composed herself.

"No," she shook her head. "Vincent is totally harmless. He's a walking fact machine who can get a little annoying, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't even think he swears to be honest."

"Then why is she with him?"

"Well, they came from the airport. Obviously she ran into him somewhere, and he's helping her get back here unnoticed."

"I don't think we should tell the kids yet," Booth said after a moment. "Not until I talk to her."

"She's probably scared they'll be harmed if she reveals herself. I know her, Booth. She'll have a plan," Cam reassured him.

"Will she trust me?" Booth asked.

"If you go with Sweets, maybe," Cam answered, nodding slowly. "She trusts Sweets."

"Okay. I'll go round him up. I'm waiting for Vincent's address," Booth said, turning to go.

"I can give you that," Cam interrupted, going to her computer. She handed it to Booth, who thanked her.

"Good luck!" she called after him. Inside she was thrilled that Dr. Brennan was still alive and looking well.

 **Brennan**

"That was too close," Brennan said when they got into Vincent's apartment. They had left the car parked blocks away and had run to his place.

"I have a friend we can stay with," Vincent reassured her, rushing around and grabbing some extra clothes. Brennan looked out onto the street.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray?" she asked, seeing a man coming to the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to own a firearm?"

"Um, no," Vincent shook his head. "Frankly I'd probably end up shooting myself with it. Did you know that..."

"We do not have time for a fact, Mr. Nigel-Murray!" Brennan cut him off.

"Of course," he bowed his head. The pounding on the door began.

"Is there a back door?" she asked.

"No, but you can climb down the fire escape," he pointed. "I'll stall."

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his arm and hurrying off.

"FBI!" the man shouted. Brennan froze. Sweets worked for the FBI. They were supposed to be the good guys. She hid herself and watched as Vincent opened the door.

"Oh, hello," he said nonchalantly.

"Are you alone, sir?" the agent asked.

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Daniel Hoy with the FBI. We have reason to believe you were with a woman today who is on our missing persons list."

"I think you have the wrong person," Vincent started.

"I don't think so. My colleague saw you running away with her. He advised me to come to this residence and bring her to the FBI building."

"Who is this supposed missing person?" Vincent asked, buying some time. He hoped Brennan was gone by now. What he didn't realize was that she was listening intently from the hallway.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was last seen on the Maluku Islands. She had been reported as missing and potentially kidnapped. If you are involved in this..."

"Do I honestly look like a kidnapper?" Vincent cut in. Agent Hoy looked him up and down.

"They come in all shapes and sizes," he answered curtly. Vincent was starting to feel scared.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said, coming out of hiding.

"Dr. Brennan!" Vincent spluttered. Agent Hoy smiled at her.

"I thought you might be," he said kindly. "We've been looking all over for you. Did this man hurt you?"

"No, no. He's an intern at the Jeffersonian. He was helping me get home," Brennan replied, patting Vincent's shoulder. "I need to talk to Dr. Sweets. Can you take me to him?"

"Of course," Agent Hoy said with a slight bow. "Right this way."

"Thank you for everything, Vincent," Brennan said, giving him a small hug. "I'm in good hands now." Vincent watched in shock as she left. He realized it was the first time she'd called him by his first name.

 **Dominic**

Dominic couldn't hold it in anymore. Especially after Cole gave him a treasured necklace and stated Dominic was his best friend. Dominic had never felt more special to someone besides his own mother. He had to say something.

"Cole?" he said.

"Yea?"

"I wish you really were my Dad," he said. Cole put his hand to his heart.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," he replied. His phone rang then, breaking up the moment.

Cole answered his phone and turned away for a moment. Dominic finished up his hamburger while he waited.

"That was a friend of mine. He needs me to meet with him and make a decision regarding a charity event," Cole said, coming back. "Is that all right?"

"It's okay," Dominic said.

"I promise it won't take long. Then we can go on an adventure."

"Cool," Dominic smiled. They went out to Cole's car and headed off.

 **Booth**

He pounded on the door until his fist started to ache. He had the niggling feeling that he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what.

"Hello?" the man answered. Booth showed his badge.

"Vincent Nigel-Murray?" Booth asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Dr. Brennan here with you?"

"She left," Vincent answered, confused.

"Left?!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes. With Agent Hoy. He was taking her to Dr. Sweets," Vincent answered. "Didn't you tell him to come here?" Booth stood there frozen, his mind whirling. Damn it, he'd forgotten about Sweets, but more importantly, what was happening here?

"When did they leave?" Booth demanded.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Shit. All right. You stay here," Booth ordered. He ran to his car. Something felt wrong. He dialed Agent Hoy's number, but he didn't answer. He floored the gas and pealed out of there. He had to find Agent Hoy.

 **Brennan**

"This isn't the FBI," Brennan said when they pulled up to a warehouse.

"Sweets is in hiding with Daisy," Agent Hoy replied. "This is our rendezvous point."

"Did she make it back here?!" Brennan asked, shocked but happy.

"She did. Then someone tried to kill her. This way," Agent Hoy said, leading her around the back. He seemed a little anxious, which made Brennan feel that something wasn't right here. She hung back a little.

"I don't bite," Agent Hoy laughed, but his eyes seemed hard. She smiled nervously back. Something was definitely not right here. He opened the door, and she reluctantly stepped inside.

"Hello, Temperance," a voice said. She stared in shock as Jamie turned around, staring at her with his cold, empty eyes.

"Jamie," she said back, working hard to control the fear in her voice.

"You're a hard woman to find," Jamie went on. Agent Hoy gripped her arm tightly, and she felt the gun in her back.

"I like my privacy," she responded. She desperately hoped Vincent had told someone who she had gone with.

"You can have all the privacy you want once you're dead," Jamie sneered.

"How did you get out of jail?" Brennan asked.

"Good behavior. I did my time despite you trying to put me there forever. Now, I want my son."

"You can't have him."

"Oh? Who's to stop me when you turn up dead and I'm the only living relative left?"

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Jamie said, his lip curling. Agent Hoy went to push her forward when she went into action. He was down in seconds, and she fled to the door. Gunshots went off behind her followed by cursing. She bolted towards the street anxious to get away. She had known better than to trust that agent, but there was no use in berating herself over it now. Mind racing, she had no idea where to go from here. She decided to just run for it and figure out something later. The only chilling thought was that if Jamie was alive, her children were not safe.

 **Booth**

He was driving aimlessly when he saw her running. He cranked the wheel in her direction and hauled ass behind her. He saw her look at him, fear in her eyes. She would never trust him. He just knew it. He dialed Sweets.

"Agent Booth," Sweets said. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to stay on the line until I catch her," Booth answered.

"Catch who?"

Right. Sweets didn't know because Booth had completely forgotten to go get him to accompany him or even alert him to what was going on.

"Dr. Brennan is here in D.C., and she's fleeing who I now suspect to be a dirty agent. When I catch her, I need you to reassure her I'm not a threat."

"I...I...wow...I'll try," Sweets stammered. Booth put him on speaker then.

"Hold on," Booth said, parking quickly and bolting from the car to chase her. "Wait!"

Brennan ran faster, but she was no match for Booth. He caught her quickly, tackling her and taking her down.

"Help me!" she screamed as he held her fast.

"Dr. Sweets!" he shouted, shoving the phone into her face.

"Dr. Brennan!" Sweets hollered, making Brennan freeze and stop struggling. She stared at the phone and at Booth.

"It's Dr. Sweets. I'm not a bad guy," Booth said fast. "He can vouch for me."

"Agent Booth was assigned your case," Sweets said on cue. "He...he has been ruthlessly searching for you. He's not going to hurt you."

"How do I know?" Brennan demanded. "The last agent said you sent him."

"I did not," Booth rebutted. "All I did was ask him to get the owner's name and address from the plates I sent in. Clearly he's working for someone else."

Brennan was breathing hard and feeling scared, but something in Booth's eyes made her feel calmer. He let her go, holding up his hands to show her he wasn't going to hurt her. She got to her feet, still holding the phone.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets went on. "Agent Booth is an honorable man. His ethics are of most importance, and he does everything by the book."

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said finally.

"Does that mean you'll come with me?" Booth asked.

"Only if Sweets stays on the phone."

"Of course."

"I'll be right here, Dr. Brennan," Sweets reassured her. She nodded and followed Booth to his car.

"Where are my children?" she asked.

"Nora is at my apartment. Dominic is with a friend. See I'm a foster parent, and they were placed in my care..."

"What?! Why aren't they with Russ?! Or Cam?!"

"He had family health emergency so he couldn't look after them, and Cam had Michelle."

"And Angela?"

"Just returned from Paris. She's been trying to take them, but legally, they're in my custody until you return."

"Well, I'm back now, so they're coming with me."

"That's fine," Booth agreed. He noticed his hands were shaking. She made him feel nervous. "We have to report Agent Hoy first, so we'll have to stop by my office."

"No. I want my kids right now," Brennan ordered.

"I think that's the best plan," Sweets chimed in.

"All right. I'll call Cole and arrange to meet him and pick up Dominic."

"Who's Cole?"

"He works at the library. Dominic befriended him. Don't worry I had him checked out," Booth said, but then he faltered. He had asked Agent Hoy, the dirty agent, to check him out. He dialed Cole's number, but there was no response. His heart rate picked up.

"What?" Brennan asked, seeing his face.

"Let's get Nora first," Booth said quickly. He didn't want anything happening to her while they went looking for Dom. When they reached his apartment, he knew something was wrong.

"She's not here," Brennan said, staring at him. Then she spied the note and snatched it up. "She's with my father?!"

"That bloody asshole," Booth growled.

"How is she with him?!"

"I asked him for help to find you, and he kept sticking his nose into the case. He's convinced her she's safer with him."

"Maybe he's right," Brennan said, glaring at him. "You left her here alone?!"

"She's almost twelve. I followed the rules according to my training," Booth defended himself. "If she's with Max right now, then she's safe. We need to find Dom."

"Why? Is this Cole person a bad guy now too?"

When Booth didn't answer, Brennan paled.

"What does he look like?" she asked. Booth pulled out the paper that Agent Hoy had given him to show he was clean. It had Cole's photo on it. Brennan stared at it, horrified.

"That man is not 'Cole,'" she said.

"What?"

"What?" Sweets's voice echoed. They jumped, forgetting he had been on the phone still.

"That's Jamie," she finished, looking at him. Booth knew she was terrified now.

"Jamie? As in Dominic's dead biological father, Jamie?"

"Yes! Your Agent Hoy obviously rigged this!" she cried, shaking the paper in his face.

"Oh my God," Sweets said.

"I didn't know he was a dirty agent!" Booth cried, snatching it back from her. He was furious and scared.

"We need to find them NOW," Brennan said angrily. "Jamie wants his son. He'll disappear with him forever if we don't get there first!"

 **Dominic**

Cole came back to the car with a smile on his face.

"Good news! I just talked to Booth, and he's fine with us taking the train to check out a historical site a little ways from here!"

"Awesome!" Dominic cheered. Cole grinned back at him. Dominic felt very comfortable with him and couldn't wait to continue their perfect day together. He only wished his mother could be there with them.

 **Jamie**

As they started to drive away, he began to feel triumphant. He had won. Temperance had lost her son. Too bad Agent Hoy had screwed up and failed to kill her. No matter. He wasn't needed anymore, and it would take a while before someone found him. He was off to start a new life with Dominic. No one and nothing could stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Brennan watched as Jamie was led away to prison. She and her team had stacked enough evidence on him to prove he had been involved in the murder of a woman. He hadn't exactly pulled the trigger, but he was still a part of it even if it was small. He'd be in jail for at least 15 years. His eyes met hers, and she felt the fear inside like she had ever since their son had been born. Jamie had been angry that Dominic had been so sick, but he still wanted to help. Brennan noticed after a while that he grew impatient and became mean. Brennan did not want her son exposed to that kind of parenting. He had been angry when she wanted him to leave, and when she found out what he had done, enough was enough._

 _"This isn't over," Jamie called to her. "He's my son! I'll have him one day!"_

 _"What a weenie," Caroline said, watching. She patted Brennan's shoulder._

 _"We can go write up a legal document right now to stop him from ever taking your son," she promised. Brennan nodded. It was the right thing to do._

 _"Where's Jamie?" Nora asked a couple of days later. Brennan's heart broke. Jamie had loved her to pieces, but he was mentally unwell. She couldn't bear to tell her the truth._

 _"He died, sweetie," Brennan told her. Nora's face scrunched up and she started to cry._

 _"Noooo!" she wailed. Brennan pulled her into a tight hug. It was for the best. Jamie was better off dead to them all. She vowed to never let him hurt them._

 **Present-Max**

"Was he mad?" Nora asked, seeing Max's face after he hung up his phone.

"No."

"Is he gonna come get me?"

"Not right now," Max replied. He fiddled with his fingers. His grandson was kidnapped by a lunatic. This day was just getting better and better. At least his daughter was alive, though. That was a blessing.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, sensing there was something her grandfather wasn't telling her.

Max debated about telling her, he really did, but he knew once she found out, she's run away from him and try to help on her own.

"Booth is just concerned about the guy who hurt Daisy being on the loose. He just didn't want to worry you about it," Max lied.

"Oh," Nora said, feeling anxious suddenly.

"You are completely safe here," Max reassured her. He watched as she sank down into the couch further and turned on the TV. He wondered just how he was going to help without getting her involved.

 **Sweets**

He was jiggling his legs nervously after hanging up from talking to Booth and Brennan. If Agent Hoy was a dirty agent, who was to say the two standing outside this room weren't too? He flicked his eyes at them and back to Daisy. Were they just waiting for him to leave so they could finish her off? He suddenly had to use the washroom very badly. There was one in her room, but what if they took the opportunity to do it while he was in there? His mind was going rampant. This was not a good situation to be stuck in.

 **Booth**

He looked over at Brennan, seeing finally the wounds on her cheeks and arms and wrists from her captivity.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Do you need the hospital?"

"No," she shook her head. "I need to find him."

"I don't even know who to trust in there," Booth admitted. "To ask for help in locating Col-Jamie's car."

"I know who," Brennan said, grabbing his phone. She dialed some numbers.

"Ange, it's me," she said. "Yes, hi. I know...I know..." The shrieking and crying continued. Brennan pulled the phone away from her ear for a second and looked at it, annoyed.

"ANGELA!" she bellowed, making the noise finally stop. "I need you to trace a cell phone for me."

"She can do that?" Booth asked, puzzled.

"She's our computer go-to at the lab," Brennan said to him, covering the receiver.

"Here's his number," Booth said, handing it to her. She read it off to Angela.

"It's at the Smithsonian Institution," Brennan told Booth. He flicked his lights on and headed over there. He hoped they weren't too late.

 **Dominic**

He looked around the train station, watching Cole getting them tickets. He was excited. He had never gone on a train before. Then he grew fearful. What if he was sick? That would be so embarrassing. He hadn't thought of the train motion affecting him until right now.

"All set!" Cole declared, waving the tickets. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Where are we going?" Dom asked.

"It's a surprise," Cole winked, "but I think you'll really like it."

"I don't know if I can do this," Dom admitted. He saw a flicker of annoyance pass through Cole's eyes, which surprised him. It was gone very quickly, though.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I get sick in a car. I have never been on a train before. I might get really sick," Dominic said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Cole waved his hand. "That's why I'm here. To help."

"Okay," Dominic said reluctantly. The conductor called for boarding, and Cole helped him up the steps. Dominic suddenly felt very conscious of his canes. People were staring.

"Nothing to see," Cole snapped at a couple, who were blatantly staring. He guided Dominic to their seats and helped him get settled. Dom tried not to be worried about being sick. After all, Cole had said he was there to help.

"Here," Cole said, handing him some water. "This will help." Dominic drank it all gratefully. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. Not too long after, he started to feel drowsy. Then he was asleep.

 **Brennan**

"Here's his phone," Brennan said, handing it to Booth. It was in the lost and found. He stared at it, mentally cursing himself for ever trusting the man. Brennan was trying very hard not to cry.

"I'll get the security footage," Booth said, heading to the front desk. Brennan stayed behind, trying to think where Jamie would take Dominic. She mentally ran through all his favorite places and where he might go, but the world was vast. He could disappear anywhere.

"There he is," Booth said, pointing at the monitor. Brennan hurried over, and her stomach rolled upon seeing Jamie walk out of the building with Dominic right by his side, the boy smiling up at him like he was a hero.

"Wait, this is before I saw Jamie," Brennan said, tapping the time on the screen. "He was with my son when that goon called him to come kill me?! Was my son left in the car?!"

"Where is the warehouse?" Booth asked. Brennan gave him the directions she remembered. They ran back out to the car and drove to it, hoping that maybe Jamie was still there.

 **Max**

He stared at his phone, incredulous. Dr. Sweets had asked him to come sit with Daisy while he helped Booth with the case. Dr. Sweets had thought to call _him_. How bizarre was that?! And how did he even have Max's number? He let it go. That wasn't important right now. Now he had to figure out what to do with Nora. Then, he got an idea.

"Let's go for a drive," Max suggested. "Oh, and Sweets wants me to stop in and sit with Daisy for a bit, so I thought you could stay with Caroline for a while."

"Caroline?!" Nora exclaimed.

"You got a better suggestion?"

"Uh, Cam?"

"Oh right," Max smacked his head. "At the Jeffersonian. Yes, that would be even better."

"Why do you need to see Daisy?" Nora asked, suspicious.

"Grown up reasons," Max answered. "Now, come on."

 **Sweets**

"Took you long enough," Sweets hissed when Max finally arrived. He was at his breaking point with his bladder.

"What am I doing here?" Max asked. Sweets gestured for him to lower his voice.

"I don't know if these guys are good or bad," he whispered quietly. "I need to help Booth, but I need someone I can trust to sit here with Daisy to make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

"And you called me?"

"Well...I know all about you from Dr. Brennan. You have different ethics from most, but you protect people all the same. I'm desperate," Sweets added as Max blatantly stared at him.

"All right. Go take a piss before you wet yourself," Max said, looking at Sweets's jiggling legs.

"Thank you," Sweets gasped, going into the bathroom. Max saw the one FBI guard turn and look inside, and he felt that Sweets just might be right about those two.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I'll call when I'm coming back," Sweets said.

"Good luck," Max said to his receding back.

 **Booth**

There were no vitals on Agent Hoy, and Booth stood up once he finished checking. Brennan was standing back with her arms crossed.

"Well, he definitely is brutal," Booth said.

"I know. I put him away for aiding a murder eight years ago. Now I'm thinking he did it by himself. How he got out so early, I'll never know."

"Where would he go?" Booth asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I really don't."

"I guess it's time to make it public that there's been a child kidnapped," Booth said. "Maybe someone will have seen them."

"It's our only hope now," Brennan said. Booth wanted to hug her, tell her that Dom would be all right, but he didn't. She was closed off to him, and he didn't know her well enough to break through her walls. A part of him wished he had met her years ago. He wondered if their relationship would have been different if they had.

 **Jamie**

He smiled at his son, knowing that at last they'd be together. He'd wait a little while before telling Dom that he was his real father. They had to be safe first. The train started moving, and Dominic slept on from the sedative he'd put in the water. He didn't really feel up to cleaning up the kid's vomit. If everything worked out, Temperance would be the one feeling how he did all those years separated from his son. Temperance would finally know what it felt like to lose her son. He looked down at his new fake I.D., and thought about how he'd tell Dominic about his and how to word it so as not to frighten the boy. He'd have to come up with one hell of a story, but Jamie was good at that. It wouldn't be a problem.


	12. Chapter 12

Nora couldn't help but notice that Cam, Hodgins, and Angela were all whispering to each other, thinking she wasn't seeing them. She pondered about the way Max had dumped her off in a hurry too. Something was definitely going on.

"She needs to know!" Angela hissed, making Nora snap her head in her direction. Cam was frantically gesturing at Angela to stop talking.

"I need to know what?" Nora asked. Everyone stopped talking and gave each other a shifted glances.

"It's all you, babe," Hodgins said. "Remember she's a flight risk."

"I'm right here. You don't have to refer to me in the third person," Nora snapped. Hodgins cringed a little. Angela came towards her then and knelt in front of her.

"Nora, your mother is alive."

"She is?!"

"Yes. She's helping Booth catch the man who..." Angela trailed off, looking uncertain suddenly.

"Who what? Oh God, it's Cole, isn't it? I knew it!" Nora cried, banging her fist off the door. Angela jumped a little at this.

"Let me," Cam said, indicating to Nora she should follow her, which she did. Cam sat at her desk and pulled up some images.

"What am I looking at?" Nora asked, peering over her shoulder. Cam pulled up a picture of Jamie, and Nora felt sick to her stomach.

"You remember what Jamie looks like, right?" Cam asked her.

"Not really. It was a long time ago," Nora shook her head. There was a fuzzy image, but that was all. Cam pointed to the photo of Cole taken at the museum with her brother in tow.

"He's had some alterations done to his appearance. They aren't much, but it's enough to fool anyone at a quick glance. Cole Dunlop is Jamie, Nora."

"No," Nora started. "No, he isn't..."

"He is. He has kidnapped your brother, which was his plan all along we think. We also think he was involved in the kidnapping and attempted murder of your mother so he could gain custody of Dominic," Cam finished.

"But...but...he's dead," Nora stuttered. Her heart was going a thousand miles an hour.

"No, Nora," Cam said gently. "Your mother told you that to protect you from the truth. Jamie was a mentally unstable man who got mixed up in aiding a murderer about eight years ago."

"He died," Nora insisted.

"Nora," Cam started, getting frustrated. "I need you to not be in denial for a second, okay? Jamie is alive and he's going to hurt your brother if we don't find him. Can you think of any place that Jamie said he loved to go while he was acting as Cole?"

"No. I...I didn't talk to him much," Nora said, feeling very scared now. Jamie had her brother. She'd pushed him into Jamie's arms because of her mean mouth. When this was all over, and if her brother made it out alive, she made a vow to never be mean to him again.

"Present," a man announced. Nora looked to see a body in a bag being pushed to the platform. She followed Cam out to it.

"Is that our dirty agent?" Cam asked. The man nodded.

"All right. Get him up there," Hodgins pointed. Clark was there too, and he helped pull the body onto the table.

"Let's go far away from this room," Angela said, taking Nora's hand and guiding her away.

"I'm scared, Angela," Nora said tearfully. Angela pulled her into a tight hug then.

"It'll be all over soon," Angela promised. "I know it will."

 **Brennan**

She was examining Agent Booth as they drove. He was following his gut and going to the nearest form of travel, the train station. Brennan admired that he did this since she was a woman of science and needed evidence first. On the other hand, this was her son they were talking about, so she didn't really care what method they used to find him as long as they found him. Booth was oblivious to her gaze. She took in the structural features of his face, and something about them seemed familiar. The way he worked his jaw too was familiar. And his eyes. She found herself thinking that they looked like Nora's features and tics. Then she shook herself. The odds of her sitting next to her daughter's sperm donor father was next to impossible. _Still..._

She looked at him again harder.

"What?" he asked, finally noticing.

"Nothing," she lied. It was definitely not the time to ask him if he had ever donated his sperm in his past. She could ask later. They arrived at the train station, and Brennan looked all around frantically but couldn't see Dominic anywhere. Booth went to talk to administration. Brennan grabbed her head with her hands, spinning slowly and scanning every body on the platform and the train. Her nightmare was real. She'd never wanted to experience losing a child like this.

"Hey, they saw something," Booth said, out of breath.

"What? What did they see?!"

"A man with a boy who had canes. I think that's our Dom."

"Which train? Where were they going?!" Brennan demanded. She felt very lucky suddenly to be with an agent who followed his gut.

"It was heading for New York," Booth answered. "Big city. Lots of places to hide or lay low for a while before making a next move."

"There won't be a next move," Brennan said angrily.

"No, there won't be. I'll notify the police there, and they'll nab him as soon as he gets off."

"How many stops was that train making? He could get off at any point of that trip," Brennan said.

"I'm calling every town it stops in to alert them of the situation. Trust me, Dr. Brennan, this ain't my first rodeo," Booth said, dialing his phone. Brennan felt worry and fear, but she also felt trust.

"I'm coming, Dom," she whispered to no one. "I'm coming."

 **Max**

He sat up straight in alarm as Daisy's monitors starting going off like crazy. Nurses ran into the room and starting doing things. Max had no idea what was happening. He looked at the two agents who were calmly watching from the doorway. Did they have something to do with it?

"Pull it out," a nurse ordered, gesturing. Max watched them take the ventilator out of her mouth. A doctor rushed in then, and Max was flattened against the wall.

"Oh shit," Max muttered. Of all times for Sweets to be gone from this room. He hoped the guy had at least found his daughter and Booth by now.

 **Sweets**

He was in his office ransacking his old files. He was trying to find the one for Jamie that was done before his trial. Sweets had requested it after Brennan became his patient so he'd get an idea of what she had dealt with. After searching for about twenty minutes, Sweets came to the conclusion that it had been taken. Agent Hoy no doubt. Sweets was mad now. He answered his ringing phone, seeing that it was Booth.

"Hello! I'm trying to find Jamie's file..." Sweets started.

"Dr. Sweets," Brennan cut him off. "We have reason to believe Jamie is on a train for New York. Whether that's his destination for sure, we don't know yet."

"Oh, that's...that's great," Sweets said, looking around his office.

"Did you find Jamie's file?"

"I think it's been stolen," Sweets answered.

"Figures. He did have people on the inside helping," Brennan sighed.

"I'm trying to remember what we talked about that one session," Sweets said, going for her file now. Then he remembered Booth had taken it from him. He ran down to Booth's office.

"Oh, yes I remember. Something about the ideal trip Jamie wanted to take me on?" Brennan said.

"Yes! Can you ask Booth how to get into his office?" Sweets asked, shaking the locked door knob irritably. He heard her relay his question to Booth, whose response was loud and angry sounding back.

"He wants to know why," Brennan said.

"I need your file. He has it," Sweets told her.

"It's here," Brennan replied a moment later.

"He took it with him?!"

"Yes. I'll start looking for that session," Brennan said. Sweets heard another call coming in. He looked at the caller I.D. and panicked. Max.

"I gotta go," he said.

"We'll be in touch," Brennan responded, hanging up. Sweets frantically answered Max's call.

"What's happened?!" he shouted. Other agents were staring at him, but he didn't care.

"It's Daisy," Max said. "She's awake."

 **Jamie**

He figured by now Agent Booth might have figured out where they were going and how, but Jamie was one step ahead of him. They were going to stop at Cherry Hill, not New York. From there, they'd go to Atlantic City and then abroad. He had a buddy there who was going to help. All Jamie had to do was spin a good tale for Dominic to believe so they could go unnoticed. Dominic was still sleeping, which was good. Jamie packed away the boy's canes into a duffel bag as he knew they attracted attention. He'd carry the boy out, who was still sleeping. It was innocent enough-a loving father looking after his son. He could only imagine how Temperance was feeling right now. If things had just gone as planned on Maluku, he wouldn't have had her to contend with. He should have manned that himself, not Agent Hoy. The man had fumbled his plan twice.

"Next stop, Cherry Hill," the conductor called. Jamie steeled himself. Once he got off this train, there was no going back. He put a ball cap on Dominic's head and one on his. It was show time.

 **Nora**

She was thinking hard when something hit her out of the blue. It was a conversation she'd had with Dom about their favorite places in the world. She borrowed Angela's phone as Angela was out helping with Agent Hoy's body.

"Booth."

"It's Nora," she said.

"Nora? What's wrong? Are you all right? Where's Max?!"

"I'm with Cam at the lab," Nora said.

"Why are you calling? What's happened?" he pressed.

"I remember something Dom said to me once," Nora told him quickly.

"What was that?"

"He said his dream was to travel to Italy, Rome to be exact. He wanted to see the art museums there. If he told me, I know he's told that Cole guy."

"You might have just saved your brother's life, Nora," Booth said. Nora felt as though this was true. She heard another voice in the background, and her heart tightened.

"Give me the phone," the woman's voice ordered. "Nora?"

"Mommy," she whimpered.

"Nora, darling, it's all right. I'm safe. I'm okay. I'm going to get your brother, and we are going to make it through this."

"Okay," she said. And she believed it.

 **Booth**

He watched as Brennan's face lit with tears the longer she talked to Nora. He could only imagine how she felt. If anything had happened to Parker, he'd be devastated. Booth had called Parker's friend's mother and asked her to keep him for the night, explaining the situation. He knew Parker would be thrilled at a sleep over. Once this was over, he was going to have some good one on one time with his son.

"Be safe. I love you," Brennan said, hanging up. She wiped at her eyes. Booth pretended he hadn't noticed. She looked at him finally, nodding her head firmly.

"I'm ready," she said. They were standing in front of a chopper that was going to follow the railroad tracks.

"After you," he gestured. She climbed in, and he got in behind her. She was putting on a brave face, but even Booth could tell she was terrified. Hell, so was he. He was grateful for Nora's call with the news about Italy because Brennan hadn't been able to find the session where she'd talked about the trip Jamie had wanted to take her on. They both figured Jamie would go where Dom wanted because he would do anything for his son. Booth fidgeted as the chopper rose into the air. They could be running out of time.

 **Dominic**

He woke up on a couch in an unfamiliar place. He felt groggy as he sat up slowly. He heard voices in the other room.

"Cole?" he called. Cole appeared then, looking grim.

"Dominic," he said seriously. "I have some grave news."

"You do? What happened?" Dominic asked, scared now.

"I just got the word that...that your mother is gone," Cole said in a whisper. Dominic started to cry.

"No, no...no," he whimpered. Cole bent down next to him.

"Dominic, they're after you and your sister next. She's off with your grandfather, but she's been given a new identity."

"Why?"

"So they can't find her. Dominic, we have to do the same thing."

"Where is Booth?"

"He...he was killed," Cole said sadly.

"No!"

"I'm so sorry. They discovered he was your foster parent, and went after him. Nora was able to get away, so she's safe, Dom. And you're safe with me."

"They'll find us," Dominic started, panicking.

"No, they won't," Cole reassured him. "Look." He pulled out a card and showed it to Dominic, who read it.

"Devon Hammond?" he read.

"That's right," Cole said gravely. "That's your new identity until they can be stopped. I changed my name to Terry Hammond. You're my son."

"You're sure it will keep us safe?"

"Yes, my dear boy," Cole nodded. "Look, there's one more thing I have to tell you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to scare you."

"What?"

"I'm your real dad," he said, pulling out a photo. It was worn and creased, but Dominic recognized himself in Cole's arms when he was a baby.

"You...you're my real dad?" Dominic whispered, astonished.

"Yes. I was lying low and keeping watch over you," Cole explained. "I didn't want to reveal myself right away after your mother went missing because I thought you might not believe me."

"But that's me," Dominic said, pointing at the picture.

"Yes. I kept it on my always," Cole smiled.

"Why were you gone until now?"

"It's complicated, son," Cole said. "Someday I'll explain it. For now, you have to get used to calling me Dad and remembering your name is Devon."

"Devon," Dominic repeated. "Devon, Devon, Devon."

"That's my boy," Cole said, ruffling Dominic's hair.

"So where are we going?" Dominic asked after a moment. Cole grinned.

"Well, Devon, we're going to your favorite place in the world."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. We are staying here for a bit before we go. Just to be safe."

"Okay," Dominic nodded. Cole went back to the other room where voices murmured again. He sank back onto the couch, feeling extremely sad about his mother and Booth, but he was also grateful to have his real father keeping him safe. He was going to be safe. It didn't stop his tears of mourning from rolling down his cheeks and disappearing onto the fabric of the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**We thank you for your continued interest in this story. Yes, perhaps Nora and Dominic are doing some "dumb" things, but they are kids after all! And Dominic is being manipulated by a master villain. As for the request of romance, it's not going to happen right this minute as Booth and Brennan have just met after all. You'll have to just stay tuned. Please enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

Jamie paced and paced. He had heard the news. It was making things a little more difficult to do. His friend, Henry, was sitting at the table and watching him.

"Sorry I'm late, luv," a woman said, coming in then. Jamie snapped his head up to look at her. Henry's eyes shifted back and forth between them.

"Oh, hello," she said, seeing Jamie. Her English accent was thick. "Who's this then?"

"Terry," Jamie lied smoothly. "My son and I are just in the neighborhood."

"Yea," Henry chimed in.

"Oh lovely. I'm Martha," she said, shaking Jamie's hand.

"Charmed," Jamie said, his brain starting to click into gear. He watched Martha put away the groceries for a moment before speaking again.

"Say, how would you two like to go on a holiday?" he asked. Henry stared at him, and Martha popped her head up from behind the fridge door, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, suspicious.

"I've learned that I have to stay for a conference, and my son really wants to get on the holiday we planned. I'd hate to disappoint him. Is there a chance maybe you two would like to go with him, and I'll catch up with you?"

Henry kept staring at him as though he'd lost his mind. Martha, however, was intrigued.

"Where would we be going?"

"Well, he has his heart set on Rome, but I was taking him to Sicily first. Gonna give him a whole tour of Italy."

"Wouldn't it be weird, though? I mean, two strangers taking a boy overseas?" Martha asked.

"Pish posh," Jamie snorted. "Henry's a dear friend of mine. He's like an uncle to Devon."

"I dunno..." Henry started. He didn't like this idea. He couldn't help but feel Jamie was going to screw him over and get him in trouble and run off and hide alone.

"Oh, Henry, for once in your life would you live a little?" Martha chastised.

"Yea, Henry. Live a little," Jamie said, giving Henry a sharp look.

"All right, fine," Henry caved. He stood up then, jabbing his finger into Jamie's chest. "But you better meet us there."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not about to miss time with my only son," Jamie said strongly. Henry nodded.

"We better pack!" Martha said excitedly. "When do we leave?"

"Two hours," Jamie answered.

"Oh, goodness! Hurry, Henry!" she cried, pushing her husband up the stairs. Jamie smirked and then went to the living room where Dominic was crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. He sat down beside him. Dominic nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I just miss Mom," he sniffed.

"I know, son," Jamie said, pulling Dominic into his arms and hugging him. "I miss her too."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I've arranged for you to fly to Italy with Henry and Martha."

"But...but I don't even know them..."

"I know it's strange, but think about it, they will be looking for a man and his son traveling alone. This way, you are safe, and I can get there a bit later without any suspicion. If we go together, they'll pick us up like flies off a window."

"But..."

"No buts, Dom," Jamie said sharply. "Martha is lovely. Henry is...Henry. You'll be safe with them. They'll be your aunt and uncle, and you'll pass through with no issues I promise."

"When will you get there?"

"I'll be there tomorrow," Jamie promised. Dominic looked at him, and Jamie could tell the boy was scared. He knew a photo of Dom would be out there, so he had to make some changes.

"Come with me," Jamie said, pulling Dominic to his feet. "If this is going to work, we need to alter how you look."

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked, fearful.

"They'll have your picture, Dom. We just have to change how you look a little," Jamie said. He pulled out some drawers in the bathroom until he found Martha's hair dye. Dominic eyed it nervously.

"We can change it back once we're over there," Jamie promised. Dominic obliged, and Jamie set to work. He smiled to himself when they were done. No one would be looking for a boy with bright orange hair.

"I look ridiculous," Dominic said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not done," Jamie said, digging until he found the spare glasses he had. He perched them on Dominic's nose.

"Are you gonna put a scar on my forehead too and pass me off as some funny looking Harry Potter?" Dominic asked, looking at his reflection. Jamie laughed out loud at this.

"Quite the sense of humor you have," Jamie said, patting Dom's shoulder. "No, no. It just makes you look very different is all."

"I don't even recognize myself," Dominic admitted.

"Let's have a photo shall we?" Jamie said, taking his picture.

"What is that for?"

"Well, your uncle Henry is good at making identities," Jamie said. He went into another room where there was a lot of printers and equipment.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked, curious.

"Making you a passport," Jamie smiled. It was too easy. He updated Dom's other I.D. too just to be safe. He'd use the first one he made when they were together and Dom got his hair color back. He finished up and went back to the kitchen with Dominic looking at his passport in wonder.

"We're ready," Martha said, setting her suitcase down at the door. Henry was right beside her.

"This is Devon," Jamie said, handing Dominic his new I.D. and a bag.

"Pleased to meet you," Martha said, smiling. She went out to the car to load it.

"This better not be a trap, Jamie," Henry said, glaring.

"It's not," Jamie snapped.

"Where are my canes?" Dominic asked, panicking. Jamie groaned inwardly.

"They'll know it's you with those, son. I'll buy you new ones in Italy."

"How will I walk?"

"In between your Aunt Martha and Uncle Henry," Jamie said, ruffling Dom's hair fondly.

"Come on!" Martha called. Henry took Dominic's hand and started out the door.

"Remember, you're Devon," Jamie said to Dominic before they left.

"Yup."

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay. What if you don't come?"

"Don't assume the worst. I might have to shake off some people following me," Jamie said. "But I'll be there regardless."

"Okay," Dominic said, uncertain. Jamie gave them a small push to get them going before going in the other direction. So far, his plan was going perfectly.

 **Booth  
**

He had a pounding headache, and the chopper blades over his head were not helping. They were finally landing in New York, and Booth was hoping they'd catch Jamie since no one else had reported him getting off with Dominic at another station. Brennan got out and started looking while Booth went to talk to the conductor. As they spoke, a woman overheard them.

"A man and a boy? There was one on here. I remember because I didn't trust the man. He seemed shifty," she sniffed. Booth looked at this woman in her mid sixties and hoped to God she was talking about Jamie and Dominic.

"When did they get off? Here?" Booth asked.

"Oh no. They got off at Cherry Hill," she replied.

"What?!"

"Yes. The man carried the boy off as he was sleeping. He looked drugged, if you ask me. I used to be nurse. I recognize that look," the woman said. Booth felt very sick suddenly.

"Stay right there. An officer will come take your statement," he ordered. He gestured for one to come over.

"I hope you find him," the woman called after him. He grabbed Brennan's arms when he reached her.

"What? Did you find him?!" she asked.

"They got off at Cherry Hill."

"No..."

"Yes. Come on!" he urged, running back to the chopper. He pulled her along by her hand.

"Wait!" she cried, stopping. Booth got yanked back awkwardly.

"What?"

"If we know they're going to Italy, then let's just go there. From here," she said. "By the time we get to Cherry Hill, he'll be gone. He works fast, Agent Booth. If we leave now from here, we can get there around the same time."

"We don't know for sure..."

"I know my son, Agent Booth," Brennan cut him off. "And I know Jamie. If Italy is where Dom wants to go, then Italy is where Jamie will take him."

"All right," Booth caved. They hurried to the airport and bought tickets. Booth just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

 **Nora  
**

She didn't want to be left out. It was too easy to give Angela the slip. Nora had all her identification on her. She borrowed Max's credit card when he had left her unsupervised. She'd buy a ticket to Italy and get her brother back. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to him. She just didn't know how to get a ticket without someone asking her too many questions.

"Ahem," Max coughed, making her jump. She whirled around.

"Oh!"

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going to get my brother."

"And how were you going to explain the absence of an adult when you bought your ticket?"

"How did you find me?"

"I'm an expert, sweetheart, and that's not important. Answer the question."

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Where are you going?"

"Italy. That's where Dom always wanted to go, and I bet that guy is taking him there," Nora said. She refused to say Jamie's name because she was still in denial that Jamie wasn't dead and was a bad person.

"Well, make room for me," Max said, taking his card back.

"What?"

"You're not going alone, and I already know you're gonna stow away if I say you can't go. Just promise me you will obey everything I tell you, okay?"

"Fine."

"Come on then," Max said, going to the desk. He had a feeling Booth wouldn't be happy to see him, but Max knew men like Jamie. Booth would thank him for the support later.

 **Sweets  
**

He held Daisy's hand with both of his. He couldn't stop staring at her. She noisily slurped her drink.

"Lance," she said after. "What are you doing?"

"I almost lost you. I'm just reveling in the fact you're okay," he answered. The two agents had left since they were needed elsewhere. Sweets felt a little sheepish at thinking they were bad now.

"It's sweet, but a little annoying," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Did they get that agent? The one who hurt me?"

"Yes. Well, he's dead."

"Oh."

"Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth found him in a warehouse."

"Dr. Brennan is back?!" Daisy shrieked.

"Well...yes."

"And you waited until now to tell me?!"

"Your health is of utmost importance..."

"Stuff it! Where is she?"

"She's off trying to find her son. It turns out the boy's biological father is behind everything. He tried to have her killed in Maluku so he could get custody."

"That creep!" she cried.

"Well, he might be a dead creep soon if Booth has anything to do with it," Sweets muttered.

"I'm just so glad she's all right," Daisy said, resting her head back. She could relax now.

"Me too."

 **Dominic  
**

He made it onto the plane without any complications. No one even gave him a second glance. He saw one guy looking at photos and scanning the room, but his eyes passed over Dominic like he didn't exist. Cole had been right. The disguise was necessary. Martha was chattering on about facts of Italy while Henry sat with his eyes closed ignoring her. Dominic wondered how long Cole would be getting there. He hoped it wouldn't be too long.

 **Brennan  
**

She had never felt this sick in her life. She'd left a message with Angela to tell Nora she'd be back as soon as she could. She wished she could have seen her daughter just once, but she knew it would make things difficult. Nora would want to come, and Brennan didn't want her anywhere near Jamie.

"We'll get him," Booth promised, patting her hand. She felt warm at his touch. Agent Booth seemed like a very nice man. She had watched him talk to his own son earlier and telling him he'd be another day or two picking him up. It sounded like the person watching him understood the situation.

"I keep trying to understand why Jamie even wants Dominic," she admitted. "He hated all the special treatment Dom needed and the fact he was sick. I'm not sure why he wants to raise him now. Nothing changed except Dominic can talk now."

"Your son is a bright, funny little guy," Booth said, smiling. "Anyone is lucky to know him."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. He's already taught me a thing or two about jumping to conclusions," Booth said.

"In what way?"

"In that just because someone might appear weaker it doesn't mean they aren't strong."

"Dominic is a very strong little boy for his age. He's gone through so much."

Booth just nodded. Brennan kept catching herself looking at him and seeing the resemblance of Nora more and more. The question was burning on her tongue, but she knew it wasn't the time. In the end, she didn't have to ask it.

"Nora's my biological daughter," Booth blurted out. Her heart pounded.

"What?"

"When I was looking into your background, it led me to the sperm donor place, and I found out that you...you used my...stuff," he said, wincing.

"I knew it," she said.

"How?"

"I work with bones for a living, Agent Booth. You have very similar markers and structure to Nora."

"Right."

"Does she know?"

"She found out," he nodded.

"Was she upset?"

"I think surprised, but we haven't had a real chance to talk about it before this all happened."

"She's always wanted a father even though she lets on she doesn't," Brennan said. "I felt badly for not giving her that. I felt even worse when Jamie turned out to be horrible after she'd gotten so attached to him."

"She's tough, but I know underneath she's fragile," Booth said. Brennan looked at him then.

"I can relate to that," she said softly. The pilot announced take off before Booth could comment. In the end, he decided not to. Somehow he knew Brennan wasn't one for sharing deep details about herself to just anyone.

 **Jamie  
**

It had been so simple. He'd painted a big birthmark on his cheek and dyed his hair blonde. He cursed himself a little for doing this after he'd had the new I.D.'s made, but no matter. They had two each now. He wasn't even looked at when he went through the airport. In about ten hours, he'd start a new life with his son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

It was well after dark when Booth and Brennan landed. Booth was exhausted after the flight, and he knew Brennan was too, but she was determined to look for her son. After two hours of searching and going to the local police to discuss their case, Booth finally called it a night.

"I can't sleep," Brennan argued.

"Like hell," Booth laughed, gesturing at her. "You can barely stand up for fatigue."

Brennan crossed her arms and tried to readjust her composure to make herself look more awake, but it backfired.

"We can start bright and early. The police have been notified, so they will keep an eye out and put it on the local news. We need to sleep, Dr. Brennan."

"Every second away from him feels like a dagger striking my heart," Brennan said, her voice wavering. "I can't rest knowing he is out there with that horrid man."

"I know," Booth said gently. "But they will be sleeping as well. I can't shoot a gun properly if I'm tired."

"I guess you have a point," Brennan caved after a moment. "But we start first thing."

"Yes."

"No distractions."

"Got it."

Booth led the way to the hotel he'd been told about at the airport when he'd asked. He checked them in, but was dismayed to learn they had to share a room. He knew Brennan would not be comfortable with that.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked the receptionist.

"No," she shook her head. Booth sighed.

"All right," he finally said. He went over to where Brennan was waiting.

"You look displeased," she noted.

"We have to share a room."

"What? Did you tell them who I am?"

"She didn't care."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"It wouldn't matter."

"Excuse me," Brennan said, pushing him aside and going to the receptionist. "I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. I would like my own room."

"Only one room left. You have it with him," the woman responded, shrugging.

"See?" Booth said.

"You must have something," Brennan insisted, showing her some money.

"Well," the woman said, leaning over and taking a few bills. "Let me see." She hemmed and hawed, searching her computer. Brennan flashed Booth a "ha ha" look, which he simply shook his head at.

"Ah," the woman finally said.

"Yes?" Brennan asked.

"Sorry, just the one room. You share it," the woman said, gesturing between Booth and Brennan.

"You took my money," Brennan started.

"Have a great night," Booth said to the receptionist, interrupting Brennan. He pulled her away.

"She took my money," Brennan said, outraged.

"I saw that coming," Booth responded. They climbed into the elevator. He leaned against the side, weary. Brennan was still fuming.

"I will complain to her manager," she went on.

"It won't get you anywhere. Just let it go."

"I can't just 'let it go,'" Brennan snapped.

"You are transferring your focus from finding Dom to being pissed at the receptionist," Booth said.

"So you're a psychology major too are you?"

"Oh hell no. It's just common sense," Booth snorted. They found their room, and he opened it.

"Well, I am most certainly not..." Brennan stopped short when she saw the room.

"Oh fun," Booth said. There was only one bed.

"I'm going right back down there," she said, turning to go. Booth grabbed her by the elbow.

"You take the bed. I'll take the floor. Trust me, I have slept on worse," he said.

"So have I," she said softly. He looked at her, remembering the ordeal she experienced in Maluku. He felt sheepish suddenly.

"All the more reason you have it," he said.

"We can share," she offered. She stayed standing by the door as he poured himself a glass of water in the kitchenette.

"It's all right," he said after. He took off his buttoned shirt, revealing a white tank underneath. Brennan averted her eyes, but she didn't miss his muscular form. Feeling a bit hot in the face, she went to the bed and climbed in, leaving her clothes on. She heard him grunt and groan as he got comfortable on the floor.

"Good night," she said.

"Night," he said back. She turned off the light, throwing them in darkness.

 **Nora & Max  
**

"All right," Max said, tucking Nora in for the night. "Tomorrow, we start looking for your brother."

"I don't see why we can't look now," Nora argued.

"Just like your mother," Max chuckled. "Honey, we can't search people's homes at this hour. That's just asking to be arrested."

"I'm scared we won't find him," Nora admitted.

"I promise we will find him. Don't forget, I have connections," Max said. In fact, he had already contacted one as soon as they had landed in Rome. They were meeting her tomorrow morning.

"Okay," Nora said reluctantly. Max shut out her lamp and went to sit on the balcony outside. He breathed in the night air as he looked around the city. He prayed that his grandson was somewhere close.

 **Dominic  
**

He had a hard time falling asleep. The journey had not gone well. He'd been sick on the plane, and he knew Henry was embarrassed by it. Martha had been wonderful, telling him he was all right and that she would look after him. Dominic did like her. She was friendly and played I Spy with him to pass the time. When they landed, she made them wait until she found some canes for him to use from someone selling them on the street.

"I know your father said he'd buy them," she said, handing them to him. "But I can't bear to watch you struggle to walk any longer."

"Thank you," Dominic said, smiling.

"Come on," Henry said, urging them along. "I've rented us a cottage. I have to get the keys." Martha and Dominic waited in their rented car while he went inside of a building to meet his friend and get the keys.

"Are you excited?" Martha asked Dominic when they were alone.

"Yes, but I miss my mother," Dominic answered.

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"She died," he said tearfully.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Martha cried, reaching to grasp his hand. "How terrible! Well, I will do my best to help you work through the loss all right? I lost my Mum too when I was sixteen."

"Really?" Dominic asked, wiping his tears.

"Yes. Tragic accident it was. Just know she's still in your heart, okay?" Martha said, giving him a reassuring smile. "And your father will be here soon."

Dominic just nodded. He felt like his world was spinning around faster and faster, and he couldn't find his footing. He didn't know how long he could stay feeling this way before things got right again.

 **Booth  
**

The gut wrenching shriek woke him up with a start. He jolted into a sitting position, his entire body on alert.

"No! NOOOO!" Brennan shouted. He leaped to his feet, seeing no one in the room with them. He concluded she was having a nightmare. She thrashed around under the sheet.

"Hey," he said, nudging her.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"HEY!" he yelled, shaking her. When that didn't work, he climbed into the bed and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright. Her eyes flew open, and she stared at him. Her entire body was shaking very hard.

"Help me," she gasped.

"You're all right," Booth said as she looked wildly around the room. He cupped her face with his hands firmly, making her look at him. "It was only a dream. Just a stupid dream. You're safe here."

"Okay," she said after a moment, nodding finally. He released her, and she turned the light on. She was drenched in sweat, and her heart was still pounding. The man with the knife had been very realistic to her. Every time she blinked, she saw his face.

"You can tell me," Booth said. He was still sitting on the bed, but he was cross legged on the end now, giving her room.

"It was nothing," she responded.

"It helps me to talk about it when I've had a nightmare that's violent," Booth went on. "By the way you were screaming, I'd say someone was trying to hurt you?"

"Are you sure you don't do psychology?" she asked, her lips twitching.

"Nope," he answered, smirking.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It was really nothing," she insisted.

"All right then," he said, moving to get off and going back to his position on the floor.

"Thank you," Brennan said.

"You're welcome," he replied. She gathered her thoughts and regained her composure before turning the light out again. It took her a long time to fall asleep.

 **Jamie  
**

It had taken him a while to get there, but he had finally made it. He fixed himself up before going over to where Martha and Henry were staying. It was now morning thanks to his delayed flight. He was exhausted, but he needed to see Dominic.

"There you are," Henry said, seeing him at the door. "Just in time. Martha is ready to take your son all around bloody Europe."

"Oh?" Jamie asked.

"Yea. He keeps going on about Anne Boleyn and some dumb tower and some Isabella of Portugal."

"My son is well versed in world history I see," Jamie grinned. "He gets that from me. No other boy would be so interested in art and culture but mine."

"Whatever. Just take him and go so I can have time with my wife," Henry said, moving to let Jamie in. Dominic's face lit up when Jamie came in.

"You came!" he said.

"Of course. I promised, didn't I?"

"Can we go to Palermo? Please?!"

"That sounds wonderful," Jamie said, pleased. He loved that his son shared the same interests he did. It was one of the things Temperance had also loved about him. Too bad it wasn't enough.

"First, can you help me with my stretches?" Dominic asked. "It's been a few days, and I need to keep stretching or else the surgery will be for nothing."

"All right," Jamie agreed. "Let's do them upstairs then." He helped Dominic to his room where he got into position. He instructed Jamie on what to do. Jamie felt a little aggravated at the time they were wasting since his son walked just fine, but he went along with it. He was surprised, however, to see how strong Dominic really was.

"That's enough," Dominic said after about an hour. He was sweating and breathing hard, but he felt good.

"Wow," Jamie said. "Every day, huh?"

"Yea."

"That's determination."

"It's what I have to do," Dominic shrugged. He was sensing that his father wasn't understanding how important this was.

"You ready to explore?" Jamie asked.

"Yes!" Dominic exclaimed. Everything else faded away because he was finally here, and he wanted to see everything.

 **Max & Nora  
**

"You stay put," Max instructed. He left Nora sitting at the table outside while he went to meet his resource.

"Long time no see," she smiled.

"Hello, Maria," Max said. "What do you have for me?"

"I've put out feelers. If this guy is as big of a crook as you say, he won't be long getting mixed up with my guys."

"What are some good tourism places here?" Max asked. "I know my grandson will want to visit everything."

Maria started telling him, but then her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said, holding up her finger. Max waited until she was done. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"One of my guys sold some canes to a woman yesterday for a boy who appeared to have cerebral palsy. Might that be the boy you're looking for?"

"It sounds like it, but...who's the woman? He should be with a man," Max mused.

"Oh, one more thing. They're in Sicily," Maria told him.

"Oh, come on," Max groaned.

"It's only a ten hour drive away," Maria said.

"It's ten more hours my grandson is stuck with that psychopath," Max said angrily.

"I can hook you up with a pilot," Maria offered. "He flies small planes. It'll get you there faster."

"Deal."

"Let me call him," Maria said, moving away. Max went back over to Nora.

"Any luck?" she asked hopefully.

"Someone saw a boy who looked like Dom yesterday in Sicily."

"But...we're in Rome!" she cried.

"I know. My friend is getting us a pilot to fly there. Don't worry. We'll get him," Max promised. Then, he heard it.

"DAD?!"

Max whipped around to see his one and only daughter standing there gaping at him with the agent Booth standing next to her looking extremely confused.

"Hi, honey," he said, waving.

"MOM!" Nora shrieked, jumping up and running over to her. Brennan held her daughter as tightly as she could.

"Oh, Nora," she whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't ever leave me again," Nora whimpered, clinging to her. Booth went over to Max by now.

"What's the big idea?" he demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Nora was trying to sneak off here alone, so I accompanied her. I have connections," Max explained.

"You have no right..." Booth started.

"Booth, my connections found Dom in Sicily. I'm working on getting a flight there right now," Max cut him off, pointing to Maria, who was now coming over to them.

"You're in luck. He is going to leave in an hour. Here are directions to meet him."

"Thank you," Max said, taking the paper from her.

"Best of luck," Maria said, giving a small bow and walking away.

"So, of all the hotels, we picked the same one, huh?" Max asked Booth, trying to make a joke.

"This isn't a game, Max. Nora could get hurt. You should take her back right now."

"She won't go. She's with us. There is no other safer place for her to be," Max insisted. Booth glared. Brennan approached with Nora holding her hand.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"Your Dad found Dom. We're going to get him," Booth explained.

"I'm going too," Brennan said immediately. "Dad, take Nora back home."

"NO!" Nora shouted, making them all look at her. "I am NOT leaving without my brother!"

"Nora, it's not safe..." Brennan started.

"I'm the reason he ran away and got close to this idiot. I'm the reason Dom is in this mess because I didn't trust my gut and rat out Cole before. I am going with you. If you send me home, I'll just come right back," she finished, crossing her arms and glaring at them all. Booth knew then that she truly was his offspring because she had mentioned trusting her gut, which he did all the time. Maybe it was purely coincidental, but it still meant something.

"All right, but you do exactly what we say, and you do not cause any extra trouble," Brennan ordered.

"I promise," Nora nodded.

"Then let's go," Max said. "We gotta go get our boy back."


	15. Chapter 15

Booth was feeling a little nauseous as the small air craft bounced it's way over the country. The pilot was talking with Max quite animatedly up in the front. Brennan and Nora were back with him.

"So, where should we start looking?" Booth asked.

"Palermo," Brennan and Nora said at the same time.

"Really?" he asked.

"I know my son," Brennan answered. "That is the first place he will want to go."

"You're sure we shouldn't try to find the guy who sold the canes and see where he saw them go first?"

"No. We go to Palermo," Brennan said firmly.

"So what do we do when we see them?" Nora asked. Booth gripped his seat hard as they hit turbulence. Neither Brennan or Nora were fazed by it.

"I suspect Agent Booth will pull his gun on Jamie," Brennan said, looking at him.

"You brought your gun?" Nora asked, surprised.

"I had to convince them to let me keep it, yes, but I have it," Booth answered.

"So then what?" Nora pressed.

"We take him down, arrest him, and bring Dom home," Brennan finished for him. "Right?"

"Right."

"Almost there," Max said to them, giving them the thumbs up.

"Can we land somewhere close to Palermo?" Brennan called. The pilot nodded.

"You think he's there?" Max asked her.

"Yes."

"All right. I trust you," Max said. Brennan didn't respond. She was still angry her father had gotten himself involved. She bit back her retort about trust. It was not the time or place.

 **Dominic & Jamie**

"Oh wow," Dom said, looking around in awe. He still couldn't believe he was here. Jamie was smiling at him, proud that his son was so into culture. They had a lot of exploring to do that day in Palermo, where art, culture, history, music, and food was so rich and abundant.

"This is the best day of my life," Dominic said, grinning up at Jamie. It pleased Jamie that his son was slowly forgetting about Temperance. He hoped after a few years Dominic would forget her altogether. Then, Dom grew sad.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked a little impatiently. "I thought this was the best day of your life?"

"It is, but then I remembered Mom's gone. I wanted to do this with her," he said, starting to cry. Jamie could barely contain his frustration. Would the woman never stop haunting him?!

"I'm sure your Mom would want you to be happy," he said, trying to make Dom stop crying. "I know it's sad that she's gone, but she wouldn't want you to miss all this because you're sad about her."

"I know. I'm t-t-trying," Dominic stammered.

"Come on, let's go check out some churches," Jamie urged. Dominic only nodded, and they headed over to one together. He couldn't understand why Cole was not more upset about his mother being dead. If he was his real father, didn't he miss her too? Surely he had loved her? Dominic started to get a funny feeling in his stomach about this whole thing, but he had no one to ask or tell about what was going on. He was completely at the mercy of Cole.

 **Booth**

They landed, but it was more like skidding. Booth had never been more grateful to get off of a plane in his life. He wanted to go home in one piece. He had talked to Sweets earlier, and Sweets was now home with Daisy, who was still recovering from her attack. Sweets had collected Parker from his friend's house, and he would look after him until Booth returned. Booth just hoped he would get back before Rebecca because if she knew he had left their son to do a case, she would give him a hard time with visitation again, and Booth didn't want that.

"Okay, so what now?" Max asked, looking around. "Isn't Palermo big?"

"We rent a car and we search," Booth answered.

"I'll go on foot," Brennan said.

"Okay, then Max and Nora go in the car while I go with Dr. Brennan," Booth said. She looked at him, annoyed.

"You think I can't look after myself?"

"I think you need someone to help take down Jamie if we see him."

"What if I see him first?" Max asked.

"You call me on this," Booth answered, handing him a phone. "And you wait until I get there."

"That's not how I work," Max argued.

"You do that or I get your ass arrested for something," Booth said, glaring at him.

"All right," Max agreed, taking the phone gingerly. "Come on, Nora."

"We meet right here in four hours," Booth said to his receding back.

"Got it," Max said over his shoulder.

"Okay, where to?" Booth asked Brennan. She was thinking hard.

"One of the best things in this place is its churches. I think Jamie would start there first."

"You're sure?"

"I know him better than I want to," Brennan admitted.

"Okay, lead the way," Booth said. They started walking together, and Brennan started to feel both an excited and sick feeling in her stomach. Her son was here. She could feel it.

...

Nora could barely sit still. She wanted to find Dominic so badly. She needed him to know that she wanted him to come home, that she would never be mean to him again. Max drove slowly and carefully, scanning the crowds. Nora looked as well. After what seemed like hours, something caught her eye.

"Stop!" she shouted. Max hit the brakes, causing her to pitch forward and lose sight of what she thought was Dom. Cars honked angrily behind them.

"What did you see?" Max asked, pulling into a parking spot. They were at the bottom of the steps that lead to a magnificent looking church.

"I think it's him," Nora answered, getting out.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't leave the car," Max ordered. She slammed the door in response.

"Ah crap," Max grumbled, turning the car off and following her. He pulled out his phone to call Booth. He really didn't feel like getting arrested again.

 **Jamie & Dominic**

"Almost there," Jamie said as Dominic conquered the last step. He felt irritation that his son had this weakness, that he wasn't perfect. Jamie strove for perfection; his son having a disease irked him. He blamed Temperance for her bad genes. This would not have come from him.

"I'm coming," Dom panted. He wished his father would help him a little. He knew he had to be independent, but his mother used to give him a hand every now and then. They walked inside together. Jamie twisted his head suddenly, feeling as though they were being watched. The guard at the door was looking at them, but Jamie noticed it was more a look of pity towards Dominic and his canes. He bristled inside.

"Come along," he urged, maneuvering Dominic away from the guard.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"They've spotted him," Booth said, hanging up. Brennan inhaled sharply beside him.

"Where?!"

"Come on," Booth said, starting to run towards the church that was about a block away. Brennan ran beside him. Her heart was pounding.

"Is he in there?" Brennan asked when they stopped at the bottom of the church stairs.

"Damn it, he's gone inside. I _told_ him to stay out here!" Booth snapped.

"My father is not one to listen to orders. You're lucky he even called you," Brennan pointed out.

"Argh. Up we go," Booth said, taking the stairs two at a time. Brennan was on his heels. She just wanted her son. She had no idea what was going to happen.

 **Nora**

She ignored Max yelling at her. She pushed through the crowds until she got a clear view of them. It was definitely Dominic and Cole. Nora felt her stomach sink when she looked at Cole. She could now see a very small resemblance to Jamie. She didn't want it to be true, but here it was in front of her, plain as day. She surged towards them, dodging Max.

"No!" he hissed. "You're gonna scare him off!"

Nora didn't care. She just wanted her brother.

 **Dominic**

He was looking up at the ceiling when a hand grabbed him. Startled, he looked at his assailant. Cole was up ahead and didn't see.

"Nora?!" he gasped.

"You have to come with me," she said, pleading. "He's dangerous. He tried to hurt Mom. He's going to hurt you!"

"Mom's dead," Dom said, confused. Nora shook her head viciously.

"No, she's not. She's here looking for you! He's lying, Dom!"

"I don't believe you, and why should I?" Dominic said angrily, but his mind was racing. Cole had said Nora was in hiding with Max. Why was she here?

"Because I'm your sister, and I'm trying to save you!"

"Nora, get him out of here," Max ordered.

"Grandpa?" Dom asked.

"Yes. That man is a world renowned criminal, Dominic. Go with your sister."

"But...he's my real father..."

"We know," Max said sympathetically. "But he's a bad man, Dom."

"Come on!" Nora hissed, tugging on Dom's arm. Cole/Jamie was just realizing Dominic wasn't with him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Now!" Nora cried, yanking Dom along with her. They half ran, half hobbled towards the door.

"You little bitch!" Jamie shrieked. He lunged, but Max caught him midair. They fell to the floor, and Max got a punch to Jamie's face before Jamie started to fight back.

"Don't look back!" Nora shouted to Dom, who was trying to see. "Come on!" A gunshot went off then, and they both stopped in their tracks.

"No," Nora whimpered, seeing Max on the floor bleeding while Jamie stood with the gun aimed and going straight for them. She pushed Dom ahead of her.

"RUN!" she screamed. The security guard was moving into action now, but Jamie shot him too. People were screaming and shouting, trying to hide. Just when Nora thought they were done for, Booth emerged with his gun aimed at Jamie, and their mother was behind him.

 **Brennan & Booth**

"MOM!" Dominic and Nora shouted together. They ran into her arms, and she grabbed them both.

"Get out of here," Booth ordered. "Now."

"You can't take him!" Jamie screamed. "He's MINE!"

"Keep going," Brennan urged her children. "Don't listen to him. Don't look back."

"Put the gun down, Jamie," Booth said.

"You cannot do this to me!" Jamie screeched.

"I'm going to count to three," Booth said calmly. "One..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jamie roared. "TEMPERANCE, YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN! YOUR BITCH DAUGHTER TOO!"

"Two..."

"Keep going, keep going," Brennan said. "We're almost there."

"GET DOWN!" Booth shouted. Without even knowing, she knew he was talking to her. Brennan pushed both her children to the floor as a bullet flew over their heads. She crushed them underneath her, using her body as a shield. She clenched her eyes shut, hearing about three more gunshots going off in a row.

Booth looked at Jamie on the floor in front of him, blood seeping from his wounds and his mouth. He didn't understand how someone could be so horrible as to shoot at a child. He looked around at the bystanders, who were staring in shock. One guy applauded him, then others joined in. Brennan checked to see that it was safe before letting her children get up. Policemen surged into the building then, conversing with Booth and checking Jamie for vitals. He came over to them after they were done talking to him.

"Thank you," Brennan said, looking at him meaningfully. She still had a tight hold on Nora and Dominic. "For everything."

"You're welcome."

"Grandpa!" Nora cried, remembering. She broke free and ran to the other motionless figure on the ground. Booth hurried after her.

"Hey, Max, time to get up," he said, rolling Max over. He pressed his fingers against Max's throat.

"Is he...?" Brennan started, feeling afraid suddenly. Yes, she was mad at him for getting involved, but she didn't want him to die.

"A very small pulse, but it's there. Medic!" Booth shouted. One rushed over to them, and soon they had Max loaded onto a stretcher.

"Where are they taking him?" Dominic asked, his voice small. He felt guilty. If he hadn't believed Cole, then none of this would have happened.

"To the hospital. Come on," Brennan said. "We'll go wait there. He'll be all right." She shared a look with Booth, who looked grim. She swallowed hard. She hoped her father would survive after all this. She had to tell him that she had changed her mind about him. He had fought for Dominic. If that didn't prove how much he loved them, she didn't know what did. She gripped the hands of her children as they walked to the car. Booth got directions to the hospital and offered to drive. Brennan sat in the middle seat in the back with Dom on one side and Nora on the other. Booth looked back at them in the rearview mirror and prayed that Max would pull through. His family needed him.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed that very intense chapter! For those asking about how it's going to end between Brennan and Booth, you'll have to stay tuned...**

 **If you have time to leave a review, we would really appreciate it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Why can't we go get the kids?"_

 _"Because, Max! He'll kill them or use them to hurt us. We have to let them be safe."_

 _"They'll hate us for abandoning them, Ruth."_

 _"I'm sorry, Max. This is really what's for the best."_

 _..._

 _"I hate you! Don't you get it?! You LEFT us!"_

 _"Tempe..."_

 _"You're a murderer and a criminal. I don't want you in my life, and I don't want you around my children."_

 _"You have kids?!"_

 _"Go away, Dad. You shouldn't have gotten off those murder charges. You belong in jail."_

 _"I hope one day you experience what I have. Then you'll understand why I did what I did."_

 _..._

 _"I'm special Agent Seeley Booth. Can I come in? It's about your daughter."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"She's missing."_

 _..._

Max opened his eyes, and he saw his daughter sleeping in the chair beside him. He blinked. While he was unconscious, he felt as though he'd relived the worst conversations of his life. He swallowed, his mouth dry. Where was he anyway?

"Dad?"

He turned to see Temperance looking at him. Obviously she hadn't been sleeping.

"Hey," he croaked.

"You're okay," she said, relieved.

"I hurt," he groaned.

"You were shot."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he's dead now. You're in the hospital in Italy."

"Oh, that's gonna cost a fortune."

"I can cover it."

"No, no, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine, Dad. I'm just glad you're okay," she said, reaching to take his hand. "You really scared us."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Max admitted. "I thought you hated me."

"I did for a long time, but after all this, I realized that I was wrong in judging you so quickly. You were right. Once my children were in danger, I did what it took to get them back."

"You didn't kill anyone," Max pointed out.

"I did in Maluku," she said softly. "When I escaped."

"I think, Tempe, that you had good reason. That's all I'm going to say."

"I understand why you did it now."

"Then let's leave it at that, okay?"

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead then. He smiled. Then he realized the kids and Booth weren't there.

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yes. Agent Booth has them right now. They went to get something to eat. Nora didn't want to leave you," Brennan chuckled.

"She's a good kid."

"She is."

"And Dom's very brave."

"He is. I believe he is experiencing guilt over you being hurt. He feels all of this is his fault. I'm going to have Dr. Sweets talk to him once we get home."

"Poor kid. It's not his fault."

"I know."

"Did I have surgery?" he asked.

"No. The bullet went through you, so they just stitched you up. You had passed out from loss of blood, though, so they gave you a transfusion."

"I see."

"Grandpa?" Nora's voice said. He looked to see her in the doorway.

"Hey, you," he smiled. She hurried over. Booth and Dom came in behind her.

"I've never seen a kid eat so fast in my life," Booth told Brennan. "She didn't want to be away from him any longer than she had to be." He settled in the chair next to her, and Dom crawled onto her lap. She hugged him tightly.

"Are you better now?" Nora asked Max.

"Right as rain."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"The doctor said once you woke up and were hydrated again, they'd release you," Brennan told him. Max nodded in response. He hated hospitals.

"Mom, Dominic, and I are staying to see some of the sights," Nora said. "Can you come with us?"

"Any other time I'd say yes, sweetie, but I think I should get home and rest up."

"Oh."

"Another time, Nora," Brennan said to her.

"You guys are really staying?" Booth asked, looking at her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I feel after all this we could use a break."

"That's nice," Booth responded. He didn't know what to think or feel. He suddenly didn't want to lose Nora and Dominic even though they weren't his. Well, Nora was, but he hadn't talked to Brennan about that yet. He felt awkward about it. He looked at the three of them then, and he felt left out all of a sudden. He swallowed. It wasn't his family, though.

"What are you going to do?" Dominic asked Booth then.

"I'm going to go home. I have to pick up Parker and spend some time with him before his mom gets back," Booth answered.

"Can't you stay?" Dominic pleaded.

"Aw, bud, I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you when you play with Parker."

Dominic hung his head, crying. Brennan rubbed his back in slow circles. She looked at Booth, and she realized just how attached her children had gotten to him.

"I'm gonna book my ticket," Booth said. "Max, I'll do yours too so I can make sure you get home in one piece."

"Thanks," Max grinned. Brennan watched him leave, and she noticed how distraught Nora had become suddenly. She wondered if her daughter was finally ready to have a father.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Booth was out in the hallway giving Brennan and the kids some alone time with Max when Nora came out of the room. She spied him sitting and joined him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't want you to leave," she answered, looking at him pointedly.

"I'll see you again. You have to come get your stuff from my place, remember?"

Nora fiddled with her fingers, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. It was unusual for her to feel upset, and it made her realize that she didn't want to say goodbye to Booth even though she had given him a run for his money most of the time.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, seeing her face.

"I...I do want a dad," she said finally. "I know I said before I never wanted one, but I was lying. I always wanted one. When Dominic had his dad for a little while, he said he felt really good. That was before he realized his father was a liar and tried to hurt Mom. I was jealous of him when he hung around Cole...sorry...Jamie, and I realized that it's what I wanted. A Dad."

"Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?" Booth asked her.

"Would it be okay if I hung out with you sometime? Mom's okay with it."

"If she's okay with it, and you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it," Booth smiled. Nora's face lit up then, and she grinned.

"Okay," Max said, coming out. "They've set me free. I'm ready to go home."

"All right," Booth responded, standing up. Nora gave him a tight hug suddenly, surprising him. He hugged her back. Dominic wanted one next.

"Thank you for saving us, Booth," Dominic said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome, son. Now, go have fun with your Mom, okay?"

"Okay!"

Booth caught Brennan's eye, and Max gestured to the kids to follow him to the elevators.

"Thank you," she said once they were gone. "I presume Nora spoke with you? About her visiting you?"

"Yes."

"Is that all right?"

"It's more than all right."

"I'm glad," she smiled. She shifted on her feet then, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll see you when you get back," Booth said.

"Yes."

"We better catch up to them before they hatch a new plan to ditch us," Booth grinned. She laughed.

"You're right."

They ran to catch the elevator, squeezing in next to Max and the kids. Brennan felt a little disappointed that Booth wouldn't be staying, but she knew he had other commitments. She also wanted to spend time alone with her children. She would see him again.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Booth dropped Parker off at his mom's, receiving a high five before he disappeared into the house. Rebecca gave him a small smile.

"You guys had fun while I was away?"

"Sure did," Booth answered. It was her second trip she had taken in a short period of time. She was working on a high profile case apparently, and it required her to travel.

"I'm glad he has you," Rebecca said. Booth looked at her curiously. She didn't normally say nice things about him.

"Thanks. Me too," he agreed. She gave another smile and shut the door then, leaving Booth to wonder why she hadn't been her usual snappy self. Perhaps her case was getting her guard down. He got into his SUV and drove home. He missed Nora and Dominic. They were arriving back home soon. He wondered how their trip went. When he got home, he was surprised to see them standing outside his door.

"Hey," he smiled. "You're back!"

"We are. We came to get their things," Brennan answered.

"We saw Anne Boleyn's tower!" Dominic crowed.

"Oh don't start," Nora groaned. "Enough with the history lessons!"

"You liked it too," Dom argued.

"I liked it then. The constant chatter about it now is getting annoying."

"Okay, you two," Brennan said, interrupting. "Dom, let's hold off on the history for a bit, okay?"

"Okay," he grumbled.

"Go get your things," Brennan instructed. They obeyed.

"So, good time?" Booth asked. He was happy to see her again. He'd forgotten how good looking she was.

"It was," she answered, nodding. "They needed it. I needed it. I'm also glad to be home, though. I miss my work."

"You identify bodies from bones, right?"

"Correct."

"Why have we never partnered up before?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Well, you look at bones...I solve murders...we'd be an epic team."

"I'm not interested, thank you," Brennan said politely. "I'm more into archeological bones."

"Bones," Booth pondered. "That'd be a cool nickname."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Anyway, thank you again for looking after them."

"It was my pleasure," Booth told her. The kids returned with their bags, and Brennan helped Dom with his.

"Take care," she said, going out with Dom.

"Can we hang out this weekend?" Nora asked him after Dom and Brennan had headed for the car.

"Sure. I'd like that," he answered.

"Okay. I'll tell Mom."

"Nora!" Brennan called.

"Coming! See you later," Nora said to Booth before she disappeared. Booth suddenly couldn't wait until the weekend came.

* * *

 **If you have time to leave a review, we would really appreciate. We're glad you are enjoying the story so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Few Months Later  
**

"So, tell me again about this hot FBI agent that you are refusing to work with?" Angela asked. Brennan was leaning over an ancient skeleton, trying to get cause of death for their records.

"There's not much to say," Brennan answered. "And you know it all anyway."

"I think it's a sign."

"What is?"

"What isn't? Sweetie, this man is Nora's father because you randomly picked his sample. He was assigned to your case when you went missing, and he got custody of your children as a foster parent. It's meant to be."

"You know I don't think like that," Brennan argued. She was desperately trying to work, but her friend's romanticism was getting in the way.

"For once can you just indulge me? Ask him out," Angela urged, giving Brennan her familiar smirk.

"No."

"You're no fun at all."

"Sorry."

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam said, interrupting. "Can we chat?"

"Yes, please," Brennan said, dropping her tools and moving to follow Cam.

"This conversation isn't over!" Angela called after her.

"What was that about?" Cam asked as they entered her office.

"Just one of Angela's ridiculous ideas," Brennan sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

"So what's this about?"

"Well, the FBI has a case that they need help with," Cam replied.

"No," Brennan replied instantly. "I know what this is about, and I don't want to take part in it."

"He told me you'd say that," Cam mused.

"Who, Agent Booth?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me," Brennan said. She got up and yanked open the door, revealing Booth standing behind it.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Get in here," she growled. He obeyed.

"Booth, when did you get here?" Cam asked innocently.

"Oh cut the crap," Brennan snapped. "I told you I wasn't interested in working with the FBI!"

"What if I told you that we could stop a deadly virus from spreading if we find the killer?" Booth cut in quickly. Brennan scowled at him, but he had her attention.

"I'm listening," she finally said.

"This woman was found strangled, but she had this virus, which now the killer has, and if he spread it, we're looking at another case of the Plague here."

"What virus?"

"Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever."

"That's serious," Brennan said, feeling nervous suddenly. She instantly thought of Nora and Dominic.

"Thought you might agree."

"Bring me the body."

"It's already here," Booth replied. Brennan marched out of the room and went to find the body.

 **Dominic & Nora  
**

"You really think Booth likes Mom?" Dominic asked. They were at home, waiting for their mother to finish work. It was snowing heavily outside.

"Duh," Nora snorted. "He gets all gaga when he looks at her, and she flushes in the face sometimes."

"This is so cool," Dominic grinned.

"I know! Okay, how are we going to get them together?"

"I don't know. Let me watch Parent Trap again..." Dominic said, moving towards the TV.

"We don't need a movie to help us do this, Dom," Nora said irritably. He faltered.

"But it might help."

"No. Get back here. We'll figure it out ourselves."

"Okay."

 **Booth & Brennan **

Brennan was up to her elbows in her work when Cam told her Dominic wanted to talk to her, that it was urgent. Booth's ears perked at this, and he looked worried. Brennan hurried to the phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nora went to Booth's and is refusing to come home. I'm all alone."

"Why did she go there?" Brennan asked, irritated.

"I don't know. She was crying."

"Dom, I'm in the middle of..." she trailed off. He wouldn't understand, and she didn't want to scare him. "Call Dr. Sweets and have him come watch you. Nora will have to stay where she is until I'm finished here."

"Okay. She really wanted you to come see her, though."

"I'm sorry. I can't," Brennan told him.

"I'll call Dr. Sweets," Dominic said. He sounded defeated, and Brennan was puzzled as to why.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked when she came back.

"Yes. It seems Nora is in a mood and is hiding out at your place."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"I'm assuming something didn't go her way so she's brooding."

Brennan bent back over the body, intent on finding more clues. Hodgins was working on particulates while Angela was working on the cell phone. Booth rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I might go see her," he said after a moment.

"Why?" Brennan asked. "She's fine."

Booth's phone rang then, and he answered. Brennan ignored him until he said Nora's name. She looked over at him then.

"What's going on? Police? Where? In the building? Okay, I'm coming."

"Booth, we have to finish this!" Brennan exclaimed as he went down the stairs.

"She's my daughter, and she needs me," Booth responded. "I'll be back."

"Argh," Brennan growled. "Wait! You're not going without me!" She was going to have a chat with Nora when she got there.

...

"Whoa," Booth said, entering his apartment building to find paramedics and police everywhere.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked, looking around him.

"You'll have to take the elevator," an officer advised. "There was quite the scene here."

"Is everyone all right?" Booth asked, afraid.

"There's been one casualty. That's all I can say," he apologized.

"Come on," Brennan said, tugging him into the elevator and closing the doors. Booth looked at the people on the stairs as they went up.

"I hope it's not who I think it is," Booth murmured.

"Who?"

"There was a young woman here with a guy constantly threatening her," Booth explained.

"Oh."

They were above the scene now, almost to his apartment when the power went off and the elevator stopped.

"Oh, no," Booth said, grimacing.

"This can't be happening," Brennan snapped. "We have an urgent case!"

Booth craned his neck to see if anyone was on the stairs. The elevator was just barely high enough to see.

"Hello!" he shouted. He heard pattering of feet, and Nora's face appeared.

"I'm scared," she said, whimpering.

"Get back into the apartment," Booth instructed. "We are stuck in here until the power comes back on."

"I don't want to be alone. I could just squeeze through," Nora started, gesturing. Both Booth and Brennan shouted at her angrily, making her retrieve her hand quickly.

"If the power came back on, you'd have lost your hand," Brennan said, seeing Nora's hurt face.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"You can sit there or you can go back inside," Booth offered. Nora looked at them both then and suddenly realized her plan worked better than she thought. They were stuck in there together. They would have to talk.

"I'll go back inside," she said thoughtfully.

"Call or come back out if you need us," Brennan told her. She nodded and was soon gone. They looked at each other.

"Well," Booth said. "What now?"

 **Dominic**

He let Sweets in and hobbled back to his chair.

"You all right?" Sweets asked him, getting comfy on the couch.

"Yea. It was all Nora's idea," Dom grumbled. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

"What was Nora's idea?" Sweets asked, curious.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear."

"Okay," Dom said excitedly. "We want Booth and Mom together, so Nora was going to his place to be all upset and get them there together to tell them she was sad and wanted a whole family not a split one. Mom didn't go for it, though, so it failed."

"Hmm," Sweets said, looking at his phone then as a text came in. "I think it may have worked out differently."

"What do you mean?"

"They're stuck in Booth's elevator. Some kind of disturbance in the building got Nora scared, so they went to get her. The power went off while they were going up."

"That's great!" Dom cried. "Well, not the being stuck part, but that means they'll talk, right?"

"Sure," Sweets agreed. He tapped his chin with his finger, looking at Dom. "So, you guys want them together, huh?"

"Yes. Booth likes Mom. We can tell."

"I think you might be right," Sweets agreed. He recalled Booth talking nonstop about his new daughter and her mom.

"Can you help us?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think you're doing a fine job," Sweets said. He didn't like the idea of Booth throttling him if he interfered. He couldn't get too mad at the kids, though.

"I hope it's working," Dominic said, worried.

 **Booth & Brennan **

"Daisy is on her way to the lab," Brennan sighed, hanging up her phone. "She'll help finish the case."

"I'm sorry," Booth said. He was sitting on the ground now, leaning against the bars.

"It's okay," she responded, joining him.

"I guess I just kind of lose my senses when one of my kids are scared or upset," Booth went on. "They're all I can focus on until it's better, you know?"

"Yea, I know."

Booth shifted, unsure of what else to say. He hadn't really had any alone time with Brennan since Europe. They'd had a few family dinners, but the kids were always there, so they didn't get the chance to talk. Booth wasn't sure if Brennan wanted to talk to him anyway. He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Nora really enjoys being with you," she said suddenly. "She keeps talking about wanting a real family."

"A real family?"

"You know, parents in the same building," she chuckled. "I figured this was one of her ploys to get us to talk."

"There's been others?"

"Who do you think wants you to come for dinner so much?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Oh. So, you didn't really want me there then?"

"I did," she countered. "That's the thing. I did want you there."

"I see."

They sat in silence for a bit, and Brennan was wondering what she was going to spit out next. This wasn't really like her.

"So," Booth said eventually. "If she wants us to talk, should we talk?"

"About what?" Brennan asked, her heart fluttering a little. He was very handsome. She had toyed with the idea of what it would be like to date him. Angela wasn't wrong when she said Brennan should like him.

"Us."

"Maybe we should."

"I really like you," Booth blurted out. Brennan blushed then.

"I...I find myself attracted to you," she admitted.

"Would it be okay if I took you on a date sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Great."

Booth felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He'd been wanting to ask her out for a few weeks now, but he never got the nerve. It took being trapped in an elevator to say it. Eventually, they started talking about a bunch of things, and Brennan found herself feeling relaxed and happy next to him.

"How's tomorrow night?" Booth asked after a while.

"For what?"

"Going out."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up," he smiled. She smiled back.

 **Nora & Dominic**

"Great news," Nora said to Dom through the phone. "I just overheard Booth asking Mom out."

"Really!?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" Dominic cried. Sweets looked at him then, curious.

"What happened?" he asked once Dominic hung up the phone.

"Booth asked Mom out."

"That's great," Sweets smiled.

"It is," Dominic grinned. Maybe they could finally be a whole family.

 **Hours Later  
**

Once Booth and Brennan were released from the elevator, they rushed to where the team had discovered where their victim had been staying, and they caught the guy who was sick, who promptly fell on top of Booth.

"Don't touch him!" Brennan shouted. Booth spread eagled his arms and legs instantly while police picked the man up off of him.

"Is it on me?" he asked, afraid. Brennan looked him over.

"You're okay," she said, relieved. She helped him up.

"I'm going to burn this coat," he muttered, feeling contaminated. She hid her smile.

"I think I could get used to this," she said suddenly, making him look at her.

"Used to what?"

"Working with the FBI. This was a very interesting case, and I enjoyed preventing further danger to others. I also enjoyed catching the murderer," she added.

"So, are you saying you'll be my partner?" Booth asked, growing excited. It was more than he could hope for.

"I guess I am," she smiled.

"That's great, Bones," he said.

"Do not call me that."

"It suits you."

"I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it."

"Booth, if you call me that, the deal is off."

"Sure it is, Bones."

"Ugh! Booth!"

He laughed as he raced ahead of her to the car. She couldn't help but laugh as she chased him.

 **The Next Day  
**

"You're really going on a date?" Nora asked, trying to mask her excitement. Her mother was getting ready, and she looked beautiful.

"I am."

"Are you going to marry him?" Dominic asked hopefully.

"It's our first date, guys. Don't jump ahead on us," she laughed.

"We'll try," Nora said. She didn't add that she had a good feeling about it. When her mother kissed them goodbye, she ran for the phone.

"You want me to what?" Max asked when she finished.

"Come with us to follow Mom and Booth on their date," Nora insisted.

"They're going on a date?"

"Yes! We don't want to miss it. Hurry up!" she ordered.

"I don't know how you manage to talk me into these things," Max groaned.

...

They watched from the car as Brennan and Booth ate dinner by the window. Nora could see they were having a good time.

"You really want a family, don't you?" Max asked her. Dominic was sleeping in the back. He was tired a lot lately. Nora was just glad that therapy with Sweets was helping him to stop feeling so guilty for everything.

"I do," she nodded. She hadn't called Booth "Dad" yet, but she wanted to. She just hadn't found the right moment.

"If it doesn't work out, you know he's still your Dad right?" Max pointed out.

"I know, but it's not the same."

"Just don't get your hopes up too high, okay?"

"Okay."

 **Booth & Brennan  
**

They were walking when Booth stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. They were having a great time, or so she thought.

"I just want to take a minute to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said.

"Oh," she blushed.

"Of course, I have thought you were beautiful the moment I saw your photo on my desk."

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't exactly tell you that in the middle of trying to find Dom, though."

"I thought you were handsome," she admitted. "When I first saw you."

"I have a really good feeling about this," Booth said, taking her hands in his.

"I don't usually like to predict without facts, but I do too," she said, looking at him. He wanted to kiss her, she could tell. She was surprised to feel that she wanted him to. When he finally did, it felt like fireworks going off. She'd never felt this way before.

"Yes!" a voice cried. They broke apart to see Nora standing there.

"Nora?" Brennan asked.

"You kissed Dad!" she shouted gleefully.

"Dad?" Booth asked, having not heard her properly. Nora clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it yet, but it had slipped out. She guessed this was the best time as any to finally say it.

"Yea," she nodded. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," he beamed. "I couldn't be happier." Nora rushed into his arms then, and he hugged her tightly. Brennan watched them, feeling warm inside. Perhaps Angela had been right. It really was meant to be.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story! We loved writing it. Now, we promise to get back to The Ghosts in the Babies ;)**

 **From I Love Kol Miakelson:** **I never dreamed that I could have so many people who would read ideas I created with my great friend FictionWriter91, and it warmed my heart it really did every good review, but I also hope this story gave you all not just an interesting plot you can lose yourself in and just kill time with but also moved you all. All you readers that I deeply care for I wish that if you see someone with special needs you won't just stare at them like they are some weird animal that escaped the circus (Yes my dear readers you read it right. I know what I'm preaching because that happens to me every day because of my cerebral palsy. People look away, gawk, whisper or just run away). So many of Dominic's challenges are also my own, and it's not a choice, you have to fight to live a normal, fulfilling life, so I want all of you to appreciate your health as that's most important, nothing else matters without it. So please be good, kind, and compassionate, and when you see a "Dominic, " don't just stand, gawk, or whis** **per. Help that person and don't say anything like "poor thing I'm so happy its not my friend or family member who has it." Of course you don't wish it on your family, no one does, but please don't say such a thing in front of a cerebral palsy sufferer as it's painful for us. Please remember that we are people too.  
Yours always, I love Kol Miakelson**

 ** **From FictionWriter91: I hope you enjoyed this story. I feel humbled after learning so much about cerebral palsy and knowing that my friend, I Love Kol Miakelson, has experienced some of the things Dominic went through in this story. I want to thank my friend for sharing their experiences with me and writing this story with me. They are truly an inspiration of strength and wisdom.****


End file.
